I've Been Roaming Around
by Twas A Dream
Summary: Life is full of difficult decisions, some have an easy solution, and some don't. But when you're faced with choosing between an old friend, or someone suspicious that you think you can help. Who do you choose?
1. Chapter 1

I've Been Roaming Around

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I'm just writing this because I enjoy writing and I love Stefan/Caroline! 3 

It's been two and a half years-almost three- since she left Mystic Falls. Since she lost contact with everyone there, Elena, Bonnie, Matt and even Jeremy. She packed up and left, without saying a goodbye. So she tells herself that she deserves it. She deserves them not contacting her. But she still wishes that they'd send a letter saying that they're all okay. But then she thinks; why are they the ones who have to send something? She's just as capable as they are. The person who she regretted not saying goodbye to the most, was Stefan. He had been such a good friend to her and instead of returning his kind actions of friendship, she left town without saying goodbye. What kind of a friend was that? A horrible friend for sure.

She thought about him a lot, wondering what he was doing, where he was, if he left Mystic Falls or if he went somewhere new. She had all these questions that she would want to ask him if she saw him again. She hoped that she would see him again; she hoped it would be soon. Caroline thought she saw him once. She had been in Vancouver, in Canada, and she could have sworn that she saw his tall figure retreating into a big massive crowd of people. She had spotted his light brown hair and his nice broad back, wearing his old leather jacket. She had wanted to follow him, but she soon lost sight of him as he moved more into the sea of people. Now however, she wished she had followed him. She wished that she had gone up to him and hugged him, asked how he was, what he was doing here. I mean he was in Canada? Why would he be here? But then she thought I came to see the scenery of British Columbia. She had heard how beautiful it was and she had to admit, it defiantly succeeded her expectations, and then some. But now, she lived in a small old little house along the coast in Seaside, Oregon. She realized -with her time spent in B.C. - that she would like to live by the water, so that's what she did. She tried her best to live a normal live, she didn't go back to high school, once she had graduated from Mystic Falls High she didn't want to go back. So instead she got a job at a little café off Main Street.

She would go hunt in the woods at night and early in the morning, so that no one would notice anything. She had a routine in the mornings she would wake up, go for a human run along the beach, go hunt, then shower and go to work. She spent most of her time on the beach, by the water. It seemed to calm her, sooth her. Caroline liked this new life she was living; it made her feel more mature, more grown-up. Now Caroline sat on her couch reading _Pride and Prejudice_, she took in a deep breath and shot her head up in alert. She smelt it, she had smelled the scent of his cologne and she suddenly felt his presence. She shook her head and chucked to herself. _Caroline you're going crazy._ She was about to continue on reading when her doorbell rang. Questionable about whom it was, Caroline got up and opened the door.

"Stefan?" She was sure her jaw had dropped. "Wh-uh Hi." She smiled as she moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Wh-What are you doing here?" She asked as she released him and pulled away.

He smiled at her. "I just wanted to see how you were. It's been awhile."

Caroline bit the inside of her lip and nodded. "Yeah, it has. How did you find me?"

He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I caught your scent awhile back and followed it, which led me here."

Caroline looked down. "Oh."

She took a step back inside and held the door open for him.

"Come on in."

He smiled at her and entered her new home. It smelt like her, the warm vanilla scent, the Dark Kiss hand lotion that she got from _Bath and Body Works_. It just smelt like Caroline, which made him smile. He walked more into the house, away from the doorway and scanned around.

"It's a nice place you have here."

Caroline smiled. "Yeah, I like it."

He turned and faced her.

"So, uh," She racked her mind for something to say. "How's everything back home?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

Caroline furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"I left shortly after you did. I travelled around for a bit, and I even ran into Tyler in Ohio."

"You ran into Tyler? How is he?"

"He seemed well. He asked about you but I couldn't say much. I only told him all that I could remember." He looked at her, head cocked to the side. "So how have you been?"

"I've been good, busy with work and the chaos of trying to live a normal life, without people finding out what I am."

Stefan nodded. "That's good. It's good that you're being careful."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah."

A somewhat awkward silence filled the room, changing the atmosphere with it. Caroline was somewhat surprised when Stefan purposefully walked towards her and pulled her into another hug.

"It's really nice to see you Care, really nice."

She tightened her grip around him. "It's really nice to see you too Stefan. I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too." He murmured into her hair.

They just held each other like that for awhile. Completely comfortable and content in each other's embrace.

"Stefan." Caroline spoke. "Want me to show you around?" she asked as she pulled away, her hands resting on his biceps.

He nodded. "Yeah, sure." He said as he stroked her cheek.

She smiled and started walking towards the door. She reached for his hand. "Come on."

Stefan grabbed her hand and followed her out the door. They walked into the small local shops; Caroline showed him all the unique things. She showed him where she met her friend Abby, who wasn't a vampire but she knew a lot about them, so she answered any questions that Caroline had. She showed him where she worked and where she would hangout during her free time, when the beach was too busy. As they were walking Caroline bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, turning to see who it was. Before continuing her conversation with Stefan.

"Caroline?"

She looked back at the man.

"Ethan?"

He nodded. "Yeah, hey."

Caroline shook her head in shock, a smile on her face. "Hey." She walked over to him and hugged him. "How have you been? It's been a while." She said as she pulled away.

Stefan tried to ignore the feeling of jealousy that he got in his chest, at the close contact between Caroline and Ethan.

"I've been good thanks. I work as a journalist now. What do you do now?"

"Oh I've had a hard time trying to find the right job, but now I work at the local café just off of Main Street."

He smiled at her. "That's great Caroline."

She nodded. Caroline noticed Ethan look at Stefan and then back to her.

"Oh right. Ethan, this is Stefan Salvatore." She motioned to Stefan. "Stefan, this is Ethan Campbell." She motioned to Ethan.

Ethan held out his hand. "Hi." He said a little too cheerfully.

Stefan looked at him a little uncertain. "Hi." Stefan said, shaking Ethan's hand.

"So," Ethan spoke. "How did you meet Caroline?"

Caroline noticed Stefan's uncertainty about the new stranger before them and answered for him.

"We went to high school together." Caroline spoke up.

"Oh." Ethan nodded. "It was nice to see you again Care."

He to a step towards her and hugged her once again.

"Yeah Ethan, was nice to see you again too."

He kept hold of her a little too long and gave Stefan a smirk as he moved his hand slowly down Caroline's back. Stefan gave him a menacing glare, as he clenched his fists in protectiveness over Caroline. Who seemed to be oblivious to this whole situation.

Caroline pulled away and smiled at him. "Bye Ethan, I'll see you around."

She turned back to Stefan and grabbed his hand, as they continued on walking.

"So, are you going to tell me how you met Ethan?"

Caroline looked at him. "Is that jealousy or sarcasm that I detect in your voice?"

Stefan chuckled. "Neither, I just want to know how you met the guy. I kind of got a weird feeling from him."

Caroline gave him an unconvinced look. "I met Ethan awhile ago. I was at a job interview and we hit it off, we went for drinks afterward and then..." she trailed off. "Yeah." She shrugged. "We didn't keep in touch and I haven't seen him until now."

Stefan nodded. "Hmm."

"What?"

"What?" Stefan asked looking at her.

"You don't seem impressed. You didn't like him did you?"

Stefan shook his head. "Actually no, I wasn't quite fond of him." He turned and stood in front of her. "He seems like a sleazeball Caroline."

Caroline dropped his hand.

"Stefan, you don't even know him." She said defensively. "But there's no point in arguing about him. We're never going to see him again. Come on, let's go to dinner."

She reached for his hand again and led him toward the local bar.

... {love}...

"So," Caroline said once they had taken their seats at the bar. "How's Elena?"

She noticed the oppressed look grace his strong features and she knew something was wrong. She placed her hand on his and squeezed lightly. As if encouraging him to open up to her.

"What happened?" Her voice was soft.

Stefan looked up at her and met her eyes. "We uh, broke up."

He cleared his throat and looked at their hands, which rested on the bar counter.

"She made her choice." Stefan looked at her again. "She chose Damon."

Caroline slightly tilted her head to the side, a merciful look on her face. "I'm so sorry." She said kindheartedly.

He gave her a thankful smile at her gratitude. "I've gotten over it. I realized that since I'm not with her, I'm not going to waste eternity sulking over her. She chose Damon, and she won't be around forever. Eventually Damon will find someone else once she's gone." He shrugged. "And hopefully I will too."

Caroline intertwined their fingers together and squeezed his hand. "You will, you just have to have patience."

Stefan looked at her as she said it. Something changed about the way he saw the beautiful fair haired girl sitting in front of him. He stared at her intently, seeing her in a new light, noticing things that he had never really noticed before. Like how her smile lights up her eyes and the bright aura around her. Or how caring she is over him, how concerned she gets when she notices something's not right with him. He loves how kind she is and how warm and friendly her presence is.

"What will you guys be drinking?" the bartender asked.

The unfamiliar voice brought both of them out of their intense staring.

"What was that?" Caroline managed to say, her eyes still glued to Stefan's.

"What will you guys be drinking?"

"I'll just have straight scotch."

The bartender nodded at Stefan.

"And what would you like Miss?"

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks."

The bartender nodded and left to make their drinks.

"Thank you!" Caroline called after him.

She hadn't noticed Stefan's astounded look. She looked at him her lips curving up into a grin.

"What?"

Stefan shook his head, the look still plastered across his face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Caroline asked, still grinning.

Stefan blew out air. "Nothing, I-I just didn't think that you were a scotch kind of girl."

Caroline laughed and threw her head back. "You've got to be kidding me?"

Stefan furrowed his brows. "What?"

"You and Damon basically made me a scotch kind of girl! It was the only alcohol you guys had at your house! That's all we drank, especially on those nights where we really needed to forget everything that was happening. You two made me a scotch junkie!"

Stefan laughed. "Well, I guess I never really noticed it before then."

Caroline smiled. "I guess not."

... {laugh}...

"Ssstefan Sssalvatore, you are an amazzzing guy!" Caroline slurred. "I'm ssso glad you arre my frriend!"

Stefan chuckled. "Alright Care. I think you've had enough to drink." He said as he took the drink from her hand.

"Naaaw, hey Stefan, give that back." She begged, as she reached for her drink.

"No way." Stefan laughed. "Let's get you home."

He stood from his barstool and watched as Caroline tumbled off of hers. He rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?"

Caroline just simply nodded.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"Can you sparkle?" Caroline responded.

"What?"

"Can you fly?"

Stefan raised his eye brows. "Okay Caroline, you've had too much to drink."

He grabbed her arm and put it around his neck, as he put one of his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. He opened the bar door and the cold, crisp air hit against Caroline's cheeks, cutting and nipping. She instantly sobered up. She moved her head so she was looking at Stefan.

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?"

Stefan nodded. "I would love that."

The two changed direction and walked towards the beach. Once they were there, they walked for a bit. Caroline still having her arm around Stefan's shoulder, and his arm still rested around her waist.

"Let's go swimming!"

Stefan gave her a perplex look. "Caroline, that waters freezing and it's night time, and not to mention, it's dangerous."

Caroline pulled away and shrugged. "So. We can't feel the coolness and we can see in the dark. And we are much more dangerous."

Stefan was unconvinced. "I don't know."

Caroline stopped walking and stood in front of him, head tilted and hands on her hips. "Oh come on Stefan! Stop being such a baby!"

Stefan sighed. "Caroline-"

"Come on!"

He sighed one more time before giving in. "Fine, but we have to be careful."

Caroline nodded. "Okay!"

She started toward the water, removing her clothes as she went. Stefan stared after her a chuckle escaping his mouth. He soon followed her and removed his clothes as well. Caroline waded in the water and watched Stefan come towards her, a smile on his lips.

"Oh my! Is that a smile?" Caroline teased. "Everyone, Stefan Salvatore smiled!"

Stefan swam towards her and splashed her with water. Caroline's jaw dropped and she had a shocked expression on her face. She looked over at him, as she wiped the water out of her eyes.

"Oh," A smile forming on her lips. "It's on now!"

She swam after a laughing Stefan. Once she had caught up to him, she pushed herself up, off the ground and put her hands on top of his bare shoulders and pushed him down into the water. Stefan, who was stronger than her, reached around and grabbed her waist.

"Hold your breath." He spoke as he held her in his arms and brought them down under the water.

He came back up and Caroline squealed in laughter, as she rubbed the water out of her eyes. Stefan looked at her, and with one hand tilted her head back into the water, moving her hair out of her face. He lifted her head back up and Caroline smiled as a laugh escaped her lips and she leaned her head against his bicep. She scrunched one of her hands through his hair. She played with it, making pieces stick up. Suddenly Stefan had that look in his eyes again, back when they were at the bar sharing that intensive stare. A bead of water was running down his face and Caroline gently stroked it away with her thumb. She hadn't noticed how close she was to him until she felt his warm bare chest against her arm and his breath against her skin. Her lips were mere inches from his. Stefan closed the gap between them and kissed her. Her lips felt nice against his and as he deepened the kiss, Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck; her hands snaked into his wet hair. Pulling apart for air, Stefan looked at her, her lips were swollen and her chest, heaving up and down, trying to take in oxygen. As Caroline thought of what just happened a shiver cascaded down her spine. Stefan noticed this and he gave her a small smile while rubbing her arms.

"Come on." He said. "Let's go."

He stood, still holding Caroline in his arms. One arm was hooked under her knees, while the other around her upper back. He walked out of the water and slowly helped Caroline stand. They dried themselves off with their clothes before getting dressed into them. Caroline smirked at him before taking off up the beach towards her house.

"Caroline!" Stefan called after her.

Only to be met with her laughter. He laughed as a grin spread across his face before running full speed after her. _This girl is insane!_ They reached her house at the same time, laughing.

"Looks like I beat you."

"Ha-ha you keep thinking that Mr. Salvatore."

She unlocked her door and walked in, letting Stefan close it behind him. He turned and faced her, but was attacked by her lips meeting his. With their vampire speed, they were quickly in Caroline's room. Starting to discard the clothing that they had just put on merely moments ago. Suddenly Caroline pulled away, coming to her senses. She didn't want them to do something that they would later regret.

"We should stop." She said, slightly out of breath. "When-if we do this." She motioned between them. "I want it to mean something, for both of us. I want to know that you are completely over Elena."

Stefan nodded. "I am, Caroline."

She shook her head, unconvinced. "No, you're not."

Stefan moved off of her and left the room. Caroline sighed as she ran a hand over her face and through her hair. He was angry. She walked out and into the living room where she saw him sitting on the couch.

"I always have the guest room ready, just in case-" She stopped herself. "You can sleep in there."

With that she left and went into her bedroom to sleep.

_**A/N:**_ Alright so let me know what you think! The next chapter will be up in a couple of days. After I upload the second chapter, I'm thinking of uploading the other chapters once every week, so yeah. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously on I've Been Roaming Around:**_

_With their vampire speed, they were quickly in Caroline's room. Starting to discard the clothing that they had just put on merely moments ago. Suddenly Caroline pulled away, coming to her senses. She didn't want them to do something that they would later regret._

_"We should stop." She said, slightly out of breath. "When-if we do this." She motioned between them. "I want it to mean something, for both of us. I want to know that you are completely over Elena."_

_Stefan nodded. "I am, Caroline."_

_She shook her head, unconvinced. "No, you're not."_

_Stefan moved off of her and left the room. Caroline sighed as she ran a hand over her face and through her hair. He was angry. She walked out and into the living room where she saw him sitting on the couch._

_"I always have the guest room ready, just in case-" She stopped herself. "You can sleep in there."  
><em>

... {live}...

Stefan woke up that morning to the smell of coffee and eggs. He got up and exited the guest room, running a hand through his hair. He walked over to the counter, scratching his chest. He noticed Caroline standing in the kitchen, facing the window.

He cleared his throat. "Uh-good morning Caroline."

She didn't turn towards him or answer him.

Stefan furrowed his brows. "Caroline?"

She turned towards him then, her eyes red and puffy, and her face tear stained.

Stefan was stricken with worry, his serious vampire look coming onto his features. "What's wrong?"

Caroline sniffled. "It's Elena."

"What happened? Is she alright?"

He didn't need to ask because he already knew the answer. He could tell by the way Caroline's presence was. He just needed to hear it out loud.

"She's dead Stefan. Elena's dead."

Tears started to fall down her cheeks again as she tried to hold back a sob. Stefan's jaw clenched and he turned and walked toward the door.

"Stefan." Caroline called after him as she started towards him.

But he ignored her and stormed out. Caroline turned and leaned against the door, she slid down to the ground and held her knees to her chest and let the sobs escape her.

... {love}...

She was seated in bed, waiting for him to come home. She heard the sound of the front door open, and his light footsteps soon following. He was trying to be quiet, trying not to wake her, even though she is already awake. She heard the sound of him walking into the couch and she heard him swear under his breath. She glanced at the clock, half past two in the morning. She sighed and lay down on her pillows and closed her eyes. Ignoring the footsteps walking past her room and she finally falls asleep after staying up and worrying about him. She was tired of him always coming back late now, after drinking at the bar. She knew he was upset but so was she. He wasn't the only one who lost someone he cared deeply for. She lost one of her best friends, someone she had known since preschool. Someone who was like a sister to her. It had been three days since they found out about Elena, and Caroline hadn't minded Stefan staying with her. She liked his company, but he needed help, she needed to help him.

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for the short chapter! I'll upload the next one sometime today!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously on I've Been Roaming Around:**_

_Stefan was stricken with worry, his serious vampire look coming onto his features. "What's wrong?"_

_Caroline sniffled. "It's Elena."_

_"What happened? Is she alright?"_

_He didn't need to ask because he already knew the answer. He could tell by the way Caroline's presence was. He just needed to hear it out loud._

_"She's dead Stefan. Elena's dead."  
><em>

_She was tired of him always coming back late now, after drinking at the bar. She knew he was upset but so was she. He wasn't the only one who lost someone he cared deeply for. She lost one of her best friends, someone she had known since preschool. Someone who was like a sister to her. It had been three days since they found out about Elena, and Caroline hadn't minded Stefan staying with her. She liked his company, but he needed help, she needed to help him._

... {laugh}...

Caroline hadn't seen him all day. He was gone when she had woken up, but she knew where he was and she went there in the hopes of helping him.

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

He doesn't even glance at her. He doesn't even acknowledge her presence. He just continued to take another sip of his scotch.

"Stefan, come on." Caroline said. "Let's get you home."

She tried to take the glass from him, but Stefan shrugged her off.

"Stefan..." Caroline spoke sternly. "Give me the glass."

"Leave me alone Caroline." He spoke, his tone harsh.

Caroline sighed. "I thought you said that you were over her?"

"Well I wasn't." Stefan yelled. "I'm not."

"At least let me help you!" Caroline said as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Caroline!" He roared. "Leave me alone!"

Caroline slightly moved away from him and nodded firmly, her jaw clenched. "Okay." She said between clenched teeth.

She patted him on the shoulder before leaving the bar.

When he got home, it was late and he expected her to be sleeping. He had felt bad for the way that he had acted towards her. He went over to her door, about to check on her and to apologize. But that's when he heard her sobs. Hearing her cry, hearing the pain she was in and how vulnerable she was. It broke Stefan's heart. It then came to him; Caroline had also lost someone she cared deeply for too. How could he have been so selfish and only think of how he was feeling? Caroline had lost one of her best friends, a girl that was like her sister. And then he acted like such a jerk towards her at the bar. And she was only trying to help. _She's gone through enough; she didn't need you yelling at her._ Stefan scolded himself. Yet after everything she's been through, she still tried to help him. She was such a good friend to him, even in the times where he least deserved it. He decided to give her some time to cry and he went to his room, tiredness soon sweeping over him and he surrendered to sleep.

... {live}...

Caroline woke up the next morning and exited her room, quietly closing her bedroom door behind her. She softly walked toward the kitchen when she caught the scent. Blood. Without thinking she took off towards the guest room, thinking Stefan had done something stupid. She frantically knocked on his door.

"Stefan? Stefan!"

There was no answer.

She swung the door open and went into his room. With her vampire speed she checked everywhere for him.

"Stefan?"

Then she heard the front door close. Turning her head in confusion, Caroline walked into the living room and saw Stefan with a bag of groceries.

"Hey." He said as he put the bag of groceries down on the kitchen counter.

Caroline furrowed her brows while squinting her eyes, in confusion. "Hi."

There was an awkward silence that was filled with so much awkward and angered tension that you could slice through it.

"I-I." She was hesitant. "Smelt blood."

Stefan nodded and looked down as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Yeah...I-I went hunting before going to get some groceries. The scent of the bunny is probably still on me."

Caroline nodded. "Oh okay." She gestured toward the bag sitting on the counter. "Thanks-thanks for getting those."

Stefan smiled slightly. "Yeah, no problem. You were running low on some things, so I thought I'd pick more up since I was already out."

Caroline nodded while she bit her lip. The awkward tension soon filling the atmosphere of the room again.

"So-" They both said in unison.

Stefan gestured to Caroline. "You can go."

She shook her head. "No, no, you go ahead."

Stefan nodded and spoke. "So I was thinking of heading back home." He paused and noticed her shocked expression. "I was just thinking, since Elena's funeral is early next week." He shrugged. "Why not head home a couple days early."

Caroline nodded in understanding and shrugged it off with the flick of her hand. "Yeah, yeah, I completely understand."

She walk past him, arms crossed as she went into the kitchen and started taking the groceries out of the bag, busying herself.

"Are you sure?"

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

She pulled a bag of carrots out and walked towards the fridge, and put the carrots in.

"Care-oline." He pronounced.

"It's fine Stefan." She snapped as she closed the fridge door and walked back to the groceries. "I understand." She said softy and more calm. "I get it." She spoke, looking up into his eyes. "You need to be home."

She finished unloading the grocery bag and walked over to her room.

"Caroline." Stefan said following her.

She sat at her window seat and stared out the window. Stefan walked up to her and sat down as well. He placed his hand on her forearm.

"Caroline." His voice was soft.

She turned her attention to him.

"Caroline, I want to apologize for how I acted towards you last night."

"It's fine. I understand, you were hurting over the loss of you _ex-_girlfriend." She paused and looked at him. "I would feel the same way if I lost someone I cared deeply for."

She knew he would get what she was hinting at. That he wasn't the only one who hadn't lost someone they cared for.

"I see what you're hinting at and-"

"And you realize how big of a jerk you were?" She yelled.

He tried to speak but Caroline cut him off again.

"You realized that you weren't the only one who lost someone close to you?" She shrugged. "Someone that you cared about?" Caroline then laughed mockingly. "Right Stefan because you're the only one who feels pain. You're the only vampire that lets his feels through and who doesn't shut them out. You let yourself feel because-" She glared at him. "Because if you didn't, you'd be like Damon."

"Caroline." He warned.

She ignored him and continued on her rant. "But _now_ you drown yourself in alcohol to make yourself _not_ feel, so you'll be more like your brother." She had her arms crossed over her chest and her head was cocked to the side. Her eyes had a spiteful look. "And you want to be more like your brother because she was the one he chose in the end. _She chose him over you_ and it kills you every da-"

Stefan had his hands around her arms and roughly slammed her against the opposite wall, his eyes red with anger and the vampire in him showing.

"Stop it!" He said between clenched teeth.

"I lost her too." Caroline yelled. "You weren't the only one! I lost Elena too!" She roared as a few tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Realization hit Stefan as he noticed how rough he was being with her. Letting go of the hold he had on her arms and stepping away from her, which caused Caroline to tumble to the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "Caroline I-"

"Just, go Stefan!" Caroline shrieked. "Leave!"

Stefan didn't budge. Caroline picked herself up and charged at him. She pushed him with all the strength she could muster.

"Just leave!" She yelled. "Stefan, go home! Leave!"

He looked down at her, sincerity in his eyes.

Stefan nodded. "Okay." He choked out.

He turned and left the room.

"Just leave." Caroline spoke softly, almost inaudible.

She stood there, unmoving. The front door slammed closed, echoing through the quiet house, causing Caroline to shudder.

What had she done?

... {love}...

_**A/N:**_ So thanks for reading so far! I really appreciate it and the reviews! Hopefully I'll get some more, so that I know whether or not to continue writing this story!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously on I've Been Roaming Around:**_

_"But now you drown yourself in alcohol to make yourself not feel, so you'll be more like your brother." She had her arms crossed over her chest and her head was cocked to the side. Her eyes had a spiteful look. "And you want to be more like your brother because she was the one he chose in the end._ She chose him over you."

_Stefan had his hands around her arms and roughly slammed her against the opposite wall, his eyes red with anger and the vampire in him showing._

_"Stop it!" He said between clenched teeth._

_"I lost her too." Caroline yelled. "You weren't the only one! I lost Elena too!" She roared as a few tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks.  
><em>

_"Just, go Stefan!" Caroline shrieked. "Leave!"_

_Stefan didn't budge. Caroline picked herself up and charged at him. She pushed him with all the strength she could muster._

_"Just leave!" She yelled. "Stefan, go home! Leave!"_

_He looked down at her, sincerity in his eyes._

_Stefan nodded. "Okay." He choked out._

_He turned and left the room._

_She stood there, unmoving. The front door slammed closed, echoing through the quiet house, causing Caroline to shudder._

_What had she done?  
><em>

…

She had everything packed, everything was ready. She was going to leave a day before Elena's funeral, so she would make it there in time. She was going back home, for the first time in so long. She wondered if they'd be happy to see her. She wondered how Jeremy and Matt were doing. And how Jenna was? She wondered if Bonnie would ignore her. Or if Stefan would even talk to her? She felt terrible for the way she had acted but she was hurting too. And she was tired of his selfishness for only caring about himself. She grabbed her bag, and opened her front door. She turned and gathered a few more things before turning back to the door and jumped in surprise.

"Oh." Caroline put her hand on her chest. "Ethan."

"Hey, Caroline."

"Hey. Um, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see what you were up to. Why? Are you heading somewhere?"

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, actually I was going to go home for a couple of days, for my friend's funeral."

"Oh I'm so sorry. How are you?"

"Um I've been better, but it still hasn't really sunk in yet."

Ethan nodded. "Where's your friend?" He tried to see around her. "Stefan was it?"

"Yeah, Stefan went home a few days earlier."

"Oh well, I'll let you go. Drive safe Caroline."

She nodded. "Thanks and yeah, I will."

He took her bag from her. "Let me walk you to your car."

"Oh-uh it's fi-"

"Care, I insist."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay."

She followed him to her car. He politely opened the door for her.

"Thanks."

She put her keys in the ignition and turned the key. Her car made a clicking sound and the sound of a dying revving engine could be heard.

"That doesn't sound too good!" Ethan spoke.

Caroline rested her forehead against the steering wheel. "This just isn't my month."

"Do you need a ride?"

Caroline lifted her head. "That would be great."

Ethan nodded and motioned for her to follow him. "Come on."

Caroline got out of the car and went to grab her bag, but Ethan beat her to it. They walked to his car. Ethan opened the door and placed her bag in the backseat. Caroline opened the passenger door and took her seat, putting her seatbelt on. Ethan came and took his seat in the driver's side. He started the car and reversed out of her driveway.

"So where are you going?"

"Mystic Falls, Atlanta."

"That may take a while."

"One day and nineteen hours to be exact."

He raised his eyebrows as he looked at her.

Caroline shrugged. "What? When I moved her I made sure I was a good distance away, but not too far if an emergency came up."

Ethan chuckled and it reminded her of Stefan.

"Alright, let's hit the road."

They drove and Caroline could tell it was going to be a long trip. Ethan was a great guy, but there's only so much optimism someone can take.  
>They had driven all day and night, taking shifts driving while the other slept. They only stopped twice for gas and food. And as the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign came into view a feeling of relief washed over her to be home. As Ethan drove through town on the warm sunny morning of Elena's funeral, all the memories started flooding back. There was a memorial being held before the funeral at Elena's house. And Caroline had told him the directions to get there. The car came to a stop and Caroline looked through the window to see any familiar faces. She saw Bonnie standing next to Jeremy, and Jenna talking with their neighbor. Then she saw him, her heart seemed to stop beating as she saw Stefan talking with Matt. She noticed them turn in her direction and she quickly looked at Ethan.<p>

"Thank you so much for this. Really you have no idea how much this meant to me."

"It was no problem Caroline."

She reached in and hugged him. As she pulled away he grabbed her face and kissed her. The kiss was quick, their lips touched for only a second before Caroline pulled away, shocked at his sudden action. She shook her head; her expression was full of shock.

"You can't do that."

"Caroline I-"

"It's okay. Hey thanks for the ride Ethan." She said, rushing to open the door handle and get out of the car while grabbing her bag.

She noticed Jenna catch sight of her and excuse herself from her conversation.

"Caroline!" Jenna beamed as she rushed over to her, causing everyone to notice Caroline's arrival. "How are you?"

She pulled Caroline into a tight hug.

"I've been better."

"It's been so long." Jenna spoke.

Caroline looked saddened. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry that I didn't come and visit I just-"

"Caroline please, we all understood."

Caroline nodded. She placed her hand sympathetically on Jenna's shoulder.

"Jenna how are handling everything?"

Jenna shrugged. "It's been hard, for all of us. Especially Jeremy."

"Well don't worry okay, I'll help you two with anything alright."

Jenna smiled. "I'd really appreciate that Caroline."

"No problem."

"Listen, where are you staying?"

"Oh I was just going to stay at the hotel."

Jenna shook her head. "Oh no, don't bother, you can stay here with us. Stefan's already staying in one of the guest rooms. You can stay in the other."

"Oh Jenna really, I wouldn't want to be a bother. You guys are going through a rough time and I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Oh nonsense Caroline, you're family. I'll tell Ric to bring your bag upstairs."

With that Jenna started walking away. Caroline turned towards her.

"No Jenna really I don't-"

"Caroline, you're staying with us alright!"

Caroline gave up trying to protest and let out a sigh. She noticed Jeremy standing by the drinks table and she walked over to him.

"Well, well, look who it is, Jeremy Gilbert!"

He turned towards her with a smile on his face.

"Caroline Forbes."

"Look at you all grown up!"

He chuckled. "And look at you, still amazing as ever."

He pulled her into a hug, and she tightly hugged him back.

"It's been a while." He spoke as they pulled away.

She nodded. "Everyone keeps telling me that."

He laughed.

Caroline reached for his hand. "So Jer, how are you holding up?"

He shrugged. "Better than before."

She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles.

"You're strong, you'll get through this."

He nodded. "Thanks Care."

He pulled her into another hug.

"It's good to see you. Really good."

"It's good to see you too Jer."

They pulled apart and Caroline smiled at him, and rubbed her thumb over his cheek.

"You'll be fine."

He nodded. "That's what I keep telling myself."

He smiled lightly at her and she returned it.

"Caroline!"

She turned at the sound of her name and a smile spread across her face.

"Bonnie!"

The two girls ran into each other's arms.

"How are you?" Caroline asked.

"It's hard. It's been hard on all of us."

Caroline nodded in agreement and glanced at Stefan, before looking back at Bonnie. "I know what you mean."

"So tell me, how's Seaside?"

"Great, really great."

Bonnie nodded, a smile coming on her lips. "That's great Care!"

"Yeah." Caroline nodded. "It is."

"So, who's the guy that dropped you off? And were kissing?"

Caroline's eyes widened. "Oh you saw that?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yup. I'm pretty sure everyone saw it."

Caroline let out an unimpressed sigh. "Great. His name is Ethan, and we're not together. I mean we went out once, but yeah, no." She said, shaking her head firmly. "He just happened to be around when my car wouldn't start, so he offered me a ride."

"Oh really?" Bonnie said unconvinced.

Caroline laughed lightly. "Yes Bonnie. He kissed me, I was completely shocked."

"Yeah I could tell."

Caroline lightly hit her arm. "Hey!"

Bonnie laughed.

"Can I ask you something?" Caroline questioned.

"Shoot."

"Where's Damon?

Bonnie looked at her hands. "He hasn't left the boarding house since everyone found out." She said as she looked back up at Caroline.

Caroline nodded. "Well has Stefan been there to see him?"

Bonnie shook her head. "I wouldn't know, why not ask him."

Caroline nodded. "Okay, I will. It was really nice to see you Bonnie."

She pulled her friend into a hug.

"Yeah, it was really nice to see you too Caroline."

They pulled away and shared a smile before Caroline turned to walk over to Stefan. She was hesitant, not sure if she should go to him or let him come to her.

"Caroline!"

She came down from her thoughts.

"Matt, Hi."

He was about to pull her into a hug when Caroline spotted Stefan walking inside.

"Matt, I'm so sorry but I have to go." She started walking away. "It was really nice to see you!" She said over her shoulder.

Caroline walked quickly into the house and followed Stefan's scent. She was surprised when he went into the backyard.

"What are you doing back here?"

Her voice caused him to jump. He looked at her and walked closer to her, hands in his pant pockets.

"So, are you dating _Ethan_ now?"

"No, why are you jealous?"

Stefan scoffed. "Why did he drive you here?"

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "My car wouldn't start and he just happened to stop by and he offered me a ride."

Stefan nodded. "Mhm."

Caroline walked over to him and touched his hand. She looked him in the eye but he couldn't look in hers. Instead, he stared at their touching hands.

"Stefan," Her voice was soft. "I'm sorry for what I said to you and how I acted."

His eyes met hers.

"What I said was inappropriate and immature and also completely uncalled-for. So please I just-"

"Caroline," Stefan interrupted. "It's alright. I forgave you a little while ago. It was completely understandable why you said what you did. You were hurting and I was being insensitive and selfish. I was only thinking about how I felt. And I completely disregarded your feelings. I mean you lost someone too, we all did. We all lost someone special to us." He looked at her seriously, compassion in his light green eyes. "So I understand, and I'm here if you need me."

He gave her a faint smile and then walked back toward the house. Caroline let his words sink in. She turned and watched his retreating back disappear inside.

…..

_**A/N:**_ Thanks for reading, please review and feel free to give me any feedback! What did you guys think of the Jeremy/Caroline in it?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously on I've Been Roaming Around:**_

_"Stefan," Her voice was soft. "I'm sorry for what I said to you and how I acted."_

_His eyes met hers._

_"What I said was inappropriate and immature and also completely uncalled-for. So please I just-"_

_"Caroline," Stefan interrupted. "It's alright. I forgave you a little while ago. It was completely understandable why you said what you did. You were hurting and I was being insensitive and selfish. I was only thinking about how I felt. And I completely disregarded your feelings. I mean you lost someone too, we all did. We all lost someone special to us." He looked at her seriously, compassion in his light green eyes. "So I understand, and I'm here if you need me."_

_He gave her a faint smile and then walked back toward the house. Caroline let his words sink in. She turned and watched his retreating back disappear inside._

... {laugh}...

A soft laughter filled the guest room of the Gilbert house. Caroline sat cross-legged on the bed, giggling at something Stefan had said. It was pleasant, enjoyable how Stefan and Caroline could make each other laugh while going through such a rough time. It was satisfying for them to have each other, to help one another through their grieving. There was a light knock on the bedroom door, causing Stefan and Caroline to stifle their laughter and place their attention to the door.

"Caroline?"

The voice said as the door opened slowly, exposing a groggy looking Jeremy. His hair was a complete mess. It was sticking up in weird places, signifying his hard time trying to sleep.

"Oh, sorry Jer. Did we wake you?"

He shook his head and walked farther into the room, and out of the doorway. Jeremy's red rimmed eyes caught the light and Caroline knew he had been crying. She glanced at Stefan and saw that he noticed the younger Gilbert's tear stained face. Jeremy moved toward the edge of the bed and sat down.

"Care." His voice sounded so broken. "I was wondering if-" He couldn't even finish, as the tears started to fall again.

Jeremy quickly tried to wipe them away, so that Stefan wouldn't think less of him. But Stefan didn't, he knew that Jeremy was hurting; everyone was. Caroline took no time in waiting. She instantly pulled Jeremy toward her. She held onto him, one arm around his broad back and the other holding his head against her chest, while she rested her chin on his head. She slowly rocked him, while rubbing her hand over his back.

"Shh, Jer, shh." She soothed. "It's okay, shh, it's okay."

Her eyes met Stefan's as they both shared a small smile. Stefan noticed how Jeremy and Caroline acted around each other, in a brother and sister manner. Caroline was there for Jeremy when he needed someone, she was there to comfort him. They exchanged a knowing look, showing how concerned they both were for the younger Gilbert. Soon, a sympathetic look followed. Caroline helped sooth Jeremy as he kept crying and the two had stayed silent, well except for Caroline's soothing and comforting words. When their eyes found one another's again, Stefan gave her a small smile, and he noticed Caroline hug Jeremy tighter. He noticed her eyes close as she kissed his head and whispered soothing words into his hair. A warm feeling filled him as he watched their comforting encounter happen. And feel how much they both cared for each other shine through. It was a feeling of friendship, protectiveness, and love. A feeling that siblings share and even though Caroline wasn't truly Jeremy's sister, she was _now_. 

They didn't know how long he had been crying for, but it was a while. Caroline figured this was the first time he'd cried over the death of his sister. Jeremy, being a man, probably held his feelings in, not wanting to seem weak. But he had probably had enough of that and needed to let it out, so he did. And he needed someone like Caroline to comfort him. When Jeremy finally got all his emotion out, he stayed in Caroline's arms. She was still rubbing his back until he pulled away.

"Thank you Caroline." He said, not meeting her eyes.

She placed her hand on his. "You're welcome Jer. I'm here whenever you need someone, okay?"

He nodded.

"Want me to walk you back to your room?"

"Sure." He sniffled.

Jeremy stood up and Caroline followed. They walked towards the door and as they did Caroline leaned down towards Stefan.

"I'll be right back."

He nodded and looked up at her. "Take your time."

She gave him a smile and then left the room with Jeremy. As they entered his room, Jeremy turned sharply towards her.

"I'm sorry for acting like such a baby."

Caroline cocked her head to the side. "Jer, you were not acting like a baby. You just lost your sister, you were grieving. It's completely fine and _normal_."

"It's just so hard!" His voice had risen in frustration.

"I know. I know it is. But we all will get through it. It will be tough and sometimes, we're going to want to do stupid things to make the pain go away. But we can only think that we'll get through this. We've all experienced some sort of loss in our life, whether it is death or your father leaving his family for another man. But we all made it through our earlier experiences so we can make it through this one as well. Okay?"

He nodded. "Thanks Caroline."

She rubbed her thumb over his cheek. "You'll get through this okay? You're strong. You're a Gilbert. And if you ever need someone to help you, there's Stefan and I."

He nodded again and walked over to her and hugged her.

"You know you are like my second sister, right?"

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, you are like a brother to me. Now get some sleep, okay?"

He pulled away and moved toward his bed and Caroline followed.

"I love you Jer."

He turned toward her. "I love you too Care."

She leaned toward him and kissed his cheek.

"Have a good sleep, good night."

He pulled the covers over his body. "Night Caroline."

She smiled at him before turning and exiting the room. She entered her room, to find Stefan lying on her bed asleep. She tiptoed over and lightly sat down on it. She leaned against the headboard and stared straight ahead, getting lost in her thoughts.

Poor Jeremy. Caroline knew he was hurting, they all were. But she didn't know he was hurting _so_ much. She couldn't describe how badly she felt for him. He had lost so much, his parents at fifteen and now his sister at nineteen. His whole family was gone, well except for Jenna, Caroline still pitied him. Maybe that was why she was so caring over him now? He had no one, so she felt like it was her duty to give him someone. To give him another sister, this would be her. He had said that she was his second sister and she was glad. She was an only child so she was glad to have a brother.

She smiled. Jeremy would be a good brother. He'd be caring, protective and Jeremy would love her. Not a romantic love, a love that she had never gotten from her mother, or even her father. A family love that she had never been given. A love that she had been so delighted to express but held it in because she did not receive it. She had been met with disappointment. But that disappointment would soon dissolve as she stayed in Mystic Falls and helped Jeremy through this. She needed to help him. She needed to help Jeremy to help herself. She heard the bed comforter crinkle as Stefan stirred.

"Hey." Stefan's groggy voice spoke. This brought Caroline out of her thoughts.

She looked at him still in a daze. "Hi."

Stefan rubbed his eyes. "How's Jeremy?"

"He's in pretty rough shape. I had no idea _just_ how badly he was hurting." She brushed her hair out of her face. "I feel so bad for him. I mean the poor guy has been through _so_ much, losing his parents at fifteen and now his sister almost four years later. That's got to be tough on him. He just needs someone to help him. He needs someone to tell him that they're there and that what has happened _isn't_ normal. No one usually looses their entire family in less than a decade. Unless of some huge unfortunate travesty occurred. Jeremy just needs someone to tell him that they won't leave him like everyone else has."

Stefan placed his hand over hers. She glanced at their hands before looking back at him.

"He does have someone Caroline." He noticed her eyes light up with confusion. "He has you. You'll help him through this. You're just that kind of person."

Caroline smiled at him. "Thank you Stefan." She moved closer to him. "You always know the right things to say. But you're that kind of person too. You helped me through a lot of things, and I don't think I've ever thanked you for that." She paused and glanced at him. "So, thank you."

He smiled at her. "You're welcome Caroline."

His voice was soft and it made Caroline feel the depth of sleep overpower her. She yawned and Stefan outstretched his arms.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

Caroline moved into his arms and felt secure, safe. She rested her head against his chest and felt her eye lids grow heavy in exhaustion. Letting her eye lids fall shut, she let the comfort of sleep overtake her.

Stefan watched her as her heavy eye lids closed. He watched as sleep consumed her. He watched as her chest elevate as her breaths became even. The only thought that crossed his mind as he stared at the beautiful creature in front of him was she looked at peace. She wasn't stressing, grieving. She was just calm, not a care in the world. And that's what he loved.

... {live}...

Caroline stirred as the bright sunlight shone through a crevice between the curtains of the window. Opening her eyes, only to squint and shield her eyes as the brightness blinded her. She tried sitting up but felt a warm presence beside her, turning in confusion at who it was, only for a smile of realization to cross her face. Stefan. Stefan laid there, arm draped protectively over her middle torso and a small curve of his lips, which signified that he was having a good dream. Caroline smiled down at him, the feeling of content and comfort came over her. She didn't want to move, but deciding to let Stefan sleep after everything that had happened lately. Thinking, that rest could be the best thing for him right now, he needed to sleep. She reluctantly but slowly picked up his arm and in one swift motion she moved it off of her. She swiftly sat up, pulled the covers off of her and stood on the hardwood floor.

Glancing around the room for nothing in particular, she walked toward the door and wrapped her fingers around the metal doorknob. She quietly opened the door, only to have a loud creaking sound irrupt from the hinges in the old wood. Caroline quickly glanced at Stefan making sure that she didn't stir him. Finding her actions had not disturbed him she quietly closed the door behind her. Quietly making her way down the stairs she entered the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She leaned against the counter, mug in her hand and she let out a sigh of content. Everything was starting to be normal again. Life was going back to normal. Not that their lives had ever been _just_ _normal_. But things were starting to look up. That made Caroline smile to herself. Sure Elena dying had caused uproar but people were starting to grieve and move on. Life was finally almost normal again. The sound of someone's throat clearing caused Caroline to jump. She whirled around, the coffee mug almost slipping from her hands.

"Alaric!"

"Morning Caroline. Sorry for scaring you."

"Morning, oh and don't worry about it. I was off in dreamland."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"So how are you holding up?"

Alaric shrugged. "Okay I guess." He looked down at the ground. "I feel terrible for saying this, but her death didn't really surprise me."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we were all mentally prepared for the day she would. We have all been prepared since she told us that she would sacrifice herself instead of having someone she loved die." He paused and gave Caroline a sympathetic look. "It may still hurt to know that she really is gone. But you've been emotionally prepared for the day to come when she would die; we all have."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, I know that now."

She gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks Ric."

She placed her empty mug by the sink and started walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh and Ric," Caroline called over her shoulder. "When Stefan wakes up, just tell him that I went hunting and to meet me at the boarding house. Okay?"

"Will do!"

"Okay, thank you!" She said as she closed the door behind her.

She really needed to clear her mind, and hunting would help do exactly that.

... {love}...

Going on that hunt had done exactly what she had wanted it to do. It had cleared her mind and she was glad. As she walked through the Salvatore boarding house, she heard loud Italian opera music. Curiosity struck her and her feet carried her into the living room, what she saw before her struck pity in her heart. Damon. He was singing-more like shouting-the lyrics, a glass of scotch in his hand as he swayed his hips to the music.

"Damon." Her tone was soft.

He turned and looked at her, a drunken smirk plastered on his lips as he wiped at his tearful eyes.

"Caroline." He sniffled.

"Damon." She spoke as she took a step towards him, before hesitating.

Should she go over to him? Why was she even asking herself this? Of course she should go over to him. He was hurting and he needed comfort. She moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't expect him to put his arms around her but she was somewhat surprised when she felt his strong arms wrap around her.

"It's good to see you."

She felt him nod. "Yeah, it's good to see you too." His voice was hoarse.

"Damon, go ahead. Let yourself feel. It will help."

He pulled away from her and wiped more at his eyes. He brought the glass to his lips and was about to drink the gold colored liquid when Caroline pulled the glass from his hands.

She tried reasoning with him. "You'll feel better. Please, Damon it's not good to keep things cooped up. You need to do this, it will help with everything."

He glared at her. "No it won't Caroline!" he yelled.

He grabbed the glass back and knocked his head back and gulped down the rest of the alcohol. He walked over to the table and placed the glass down, before moving over to the fireplace and leaned against it, his back facing her.

"I could never be what she wanted me to be!" Damon said as he turned and faced Caroline. The vulnerability in his voice broke her heart. "I-I couldn't..."

Caroline moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him. "Shh." She said soothingly. "It's okay Damon. Just let yourself feel, let everything out."

For the first time she saw Damon Salvatore cry and her heart broke for him. She felt all the pain he was going through, and as he cried, Caroline just held him. And let him release all his emotions that he had had bottled up, stored inside of him, afraid to let them show.

Soon after Damon had calmed down, they were sitting on the couch. Caroline was still holding him as he softly cried. She heard the front heavy wooden door open and then close. Stefan emerged around the corner and came to a halt at what he saw. Caroline noticed his brows furrow and confusion come across his features. She motioned her index finger to her lips, signaling for him to be quiet. He nodded and then walked into the room, only to walk right by her and up the stairs. Caroline sighed. She needed to talk to him. She quickly glanced at Damon. His tears had subsided for the moment. She slowly moved him so that he was lying down on the couch. Caroline got up and took one step before stopping and looking at him.

"Go, go see Stefan." He mumbled as he flicked his hand at her.

"Are you-"

"Caroline go!" His hoarse voice squeaked out.

She nodded and swiftly walked over and up the stairs. Moving towards his bedroom, her hand gently knocked on the wooden door.

"Stefan!" She called, as she wrapped her hand around the doorknob and turned it. "Stefan?"

She opened the door and peaked her head inside. What she saw made her weak in the knees. Stefan was shirtless. Yes, she had seen him shirtless before, many times actually. But still he was _Stefan Salvatore_, and he had an _unbelievably_ _marvelous_ _body_! She cleared her throat, which made him notice her presence.

He snapped his head in her direction. "Hey."

She smiled softly and gave him a small wave. "Hey."

He looked at her more attentively. "Is everything alright? What's up with..." He motioned downstairs to Damon.

Caroline walked into the room. "He's okay now, I think. He just needed to let everything out."

Stefan nodded and walked over to her. "And you just happened to be the one to comfort him?"

He wasn't mad. His voice just had questioning in it.

Caroline nodded and brought one of her hands to his shoulder. "Yes, I did. I've been little Miss comforter these days. Haven't you noticed?" She teased.

Stefan chuckled and brought both of his hand to the side of her face. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Why yes, I have. And I thank you for it."

The kiss on the forehead made Caroline feel like a small child being comforted by her father. But the way his eyes looked as he looked down at her. Something changed, the atmosphere in the room changed and it felt heavy with sexual tension. Caroline cleared her throat, still looking into his eyes. She rubbed her thumb across his cheek and smiled.

"I'm going to let you finish whatever it was you were doing okay? I'll be downstairs."

He nodded and watched as she turned and walked over to the door.

_"Caroline."_

_He reached for her arm and swiftly swung her around. He pulled her close and kissed her, a sweet chaste kiss._

The sound of the door closing made Stefan flinch out of his day dream. He let out a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. He wanted her, badly.

_**A/N:**_ So what did you guys think of this chapter? Give me some feedback or ideas and I'll think about them. : ) Or you guys could guess at where the story is going? But yeah let me know what you think, especially with the Jeremy/Caroline scenes that I write. I think they are adorable together, but more in like a brother/sister way, you know?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously on I've Been Roaming Around:**_

_Something changed, the atmosphere in the room changed and it felt heavy with sexual tension. Caroline cleared her throat, still looking into his eyes. She rubbed her thumb across his cheek and smiled._

_"I'm going to let you finish whatever it was you were doing okay? I'll be downstairs."_

_He nodded and watched as she turned and walked over to the door._

"Caroline."

He reached for her arm and swiftly swung her around. He pulled her close and kissed her, a sweet chaste kiss.__

_The sound of the door closing made Stefan flinch out of his day dream. He let out a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. He wanted her, badly._

... {laugh}...

Caroline's sweet laughter filled the house causing Stefan to smile as he emerged from his bedroom. Finally things were starting to get better, even if some thought it was too soon. Everyone who knew Elena was starting to be happy again. They laughed and smiled. Things were just happy. He descended down the stairs, and saw Caroline sitting on the couch with Jeremy and Damon, her cheeks were slightly pink from laughing. Stefan's smile grew. Damon was happy, and Jeremy was happy. Mainly _she_ was happy! Things really were starting to look up. Three heads turned towards him as they noticed his presence.

"Are you ready to go?"

He looked at Caroline and nodded. "Yeah."

She stood and Jeremy and Damon stood as well. Caroline turned to them as Stefan got his leather jacket.

"Be good okay?"

Jeremy chuckled as Damon scoffed.

"Yeah, we will."

"What makes you think we won't Blondie?"

She rolled her eyes and brought Jeremy into a hug. "You'll be fine." She whispered. She pulled away and grazed her thumb across his cheek. "Be strong Gilbert."

He smiled at her teasing and nodded. Caroline moved to Damon. She was hesitant to give him a hug. Surprise struck her when he pulled her into him.

"I'll take good care of him."

She nodded against his shoulder. "Okay, thank you."

He hugged her tighter. "No. Thank you Caroline, for everything."

She smiled. "You're welcome Damon. You'll be fine." She played with his hair. "Be the big strong, cocky older Salvatore brother we all know and love."

Damon laughed and released her from his grip. "I will."

She smiled at both Jeremy and Damon before turning and walking over to Stefan.

"Okay, we can go."

Stefan nodded and put his hand on the small of her back as he guided her to the door. Caroline gave the boys a small wave before they closed the door behind them.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Caroline asked as she opened the passenger door to Stefan's 1952 red Porsche 911 Turbo.

"Care, if you're not sure. We don't have to go visit her." Stefan spoke as he closed the driver's door and put on his seatbelt.

Caroline shook her head. "No, no we can I-I just...I don't know. Never mind, let's go."

He placed his hand on hers. "You'll be fine. And if you change your mind I'll understand."

She nodded to reassure herself, but she was still unconvinced. The engine roared as they backed out of the driveway. Caroline glanced out the window at all the colorful scenery. It was a beautiful sunny day, all the colors seemed amplified and it was beautiful. She thought of _her_, it was a day just like this when it happened. She thought of her mother and what had happened to her last year. She was at a crime scene, another girl had been attacked. The whole town thought it was a vampire. Her mother had stupidly gone to the scene by herself and had gotten attacked, not by a vampire. Turns out it was actually a killer. They had knocked her mother to the ground; she had hit her head and suffered from head trauma. She had shot the killer and killed him, it was self defense. Her mother walked away without any charges but the way she had hit her head, caused her to suffer from Alzheimer's. Caroline had gone to visit her in the hospital but her mother had a breakdown and thought Caroline was a robber. Everything had gone downhill from there. This was the first time she was going to visit her since that incident. The car came to a halt and the feeling of Stefan squeezing her hand was what brought her out of her thoughts. She turned and smiled at him.

"Are you ready?" The concern in his voice warmed her heart.

She simply nodded. He smiled and then got out of the car and hurried around to her side, opening her door. She gave him a grateful smile as she climbed out of his car. He closed the door behind her and grabbed her hand. They walked hand in hand into the building.

"Hi, can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

Caroline glanced at Stefan before looking at the receptionist. "Um, yes please. I'm looking for Sheriff Liz Forbes?"

"Oh yes. May I ask how you know her?"

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat, before squaring her shoulders. "I'm her daughter."

The woman stopped what she was doing and glanced up at Caroline, shock in her eyes.

She cleared her throat. "I see." She came around the counter. "Right this way."

The woman led Caroline and Stefan down the bright florescent hallway. She came to a halt and knocked on a door.

"Mrs. Forbes?" She glanced at Caroline and then Stefan. "Sheriff? You have visitors."

The receptionist opened the door and exposed Liz, who was sitting on the window seat, looking out at the beautiful sunny day. The receptionist smiled at Stefan and Caroline before excusing herself. Caroline glanced at her mother before looking back at Stefan.

He placed his hand on the small of her back, an encouraging gesture. "Go on, I'm right here."

She looked back at her mother and swiftly reached for Stefan's hand. They walked into the room, hand in hand. Caroline didn't know what to say. 'Hi mom, you don't know who I am. But I'm your daughter, who loves you.' No, she couldn't say that.

Liz turned her head towards them. "Who are you? Do I know you?"

Caroline glanced at Stefan. He gave her an encouraging smile with an encouraging hand squeeze.

"Hi, mo-Sheriff Forbes." She said with a polite smile. "Do you recognize me?"

Liz shook her head. "No. Who are you?"

Caroline's smile faded and turned into a frown. She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. She moved over to Liz and sat down on the window seat. "My name is Caroline."

The corners of Liz's mouth turned up in a small smile. A surge of hope ran through Caroline.

"Caroline?"

Caroline nodded and moved closer to Liz in hopefulness.

"Caroline. That's a beautiful name! If I ever had a daughter I would have named her Caroline."

Caroline's smile faltered. The surge of hope that she had felt seconds before had now faded, discouragement took its place. She glanced at Stefan with a look of despair on her features. Stefan noticed. It hurt to see Caroline go through this pain. To have someone you love, someone who brought you into this world, the only person you had left not recognize you, would be disastrous. He could not even fathom the idea.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah, my mother loves the name too."

Liz smiled. "That's great. Are you close to your mother?"

Caroline frowned, as her eyes welled with tears while shaking her head. "No, I want to be though, before it's too late." She looked Liz in the eye. "I'm afraid it already is." Caroline spoke under her breathe but Liz caught it.

"What do you mean?"

Caroline moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around her mother. Liz confused glanced at Stefan, who she didn't recognize.

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't visit you sooner! I was afraid considering the last time I visited. I'm so sorry mom. I'm so sorry!" Caroline cried.

Liz tried to pull away. "Mom? Who are you? I'm not your mother. I'm sorry you have the wrong person."

Caroline pulled away, as if the rejection had burned her. The tears that had welled up in her eyes fell over and ran down her cheeks.

"No! I'm your daughter." Caroline cried as she reached for Liz's hands. "Who loves you!"

Liz pulled her hands away before Caroline could hold onto them. "Leave! I don't know you! Leave." Liz yelled. "Nurse! Nurse!"

"Please." Caroline begged. "Please, you have to remember."

Liz looked at her. "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are. Leave! Nurse!"

Caroline abruptly stood and charged past Stefan and out of the room. She charged down the hall, avoiding Stefan's concerned calls after her. She burst through the doors and walked down the front steps. She noticed how the weather had suddenly changed, it was dark and cloudy, thunder boomed and rain started falling. This fitted mood perfectly. The tears still ran down her cheeks as she tried to hold back the sobs that wanted to be set free. Her clothes started to soak as the rain fell harder. As she stood there crying in the pouring rain, she felt a firm hand grab hold of her arm. Taking a slight intake of breath, she turned her head to see who held her. Stefan stood there, sympathy and pity in his eyes. His hair, as well as his clothes was getting soaked from standing in the rain.

"Caroline." He tried to speak over the booming thunder.

"Leave me alone please." She sniffled.

She released herself from his grip and took a few steps forward, only to have Stefan move in front of her. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders, which prevented her from going anywhere.

"Caroline-"

"Stefan." She interrupted. "Please, I need to be alone."

"But I don't think now is a good time for you to be."

"Well I think it is!" She snapped. Her voice boomed over the thunder. "So please, just do what I wish and leave me alone."

"Caroline, at least let me drive you back to our place."

She shook her head, stubbornly. "No, I think I'll just walk. I need to think about things."

Tears slowly slid down her cheeks as her voice cracked. Stefan looked at her and knew he wasn't going to win this.

Giving up, Stefan moved out of her way. "Okay."

She walked past him, and kept on walking. Stefan stared after her. He got in his car and followed her, until she bolted off in a vampire speed run, causing him to lose her. She ran as fast as she could, tears mixing with rain falling down her cheeks. Her life was a complete mess right now. How did it get like this? How did she let this happen? Her mother didn't remember her. Her own mother didn't know who she was. The tears fell harder, she had no one. Caroline was the only one left, she had no family. Her father was somewhere in California with _David_, and her own mother didn't know who she was. Her life was so confusing and it was a mess. Her relationship with her family was crumbling. Her relationships with her friends were rekindling, with Jeremy and Damon, and also with Jenna and Bonnie. But Stefan, she didn't know what kind of relationship they shared. Was it romantic? Or just friendship? It seemed more than just friendship, the way they looked at each other, the little moments that they shared. He was caring and loving. She shook her head and pushed on, her legs felt numb but she kept on running.

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys! So please review! And let me know what you think! : )


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously on I've Been Roaming Around:**_

_As she stood there crying in the pouring rain, she felt a firm hand grab hold of her arm. Taking a slight intake of breath, she turned her head to see who held her. Stefan stood there, sympathy and pity in his eyes. His hair, as well as his clothes was getting soaked from standing in the rain._

_"Caroline." He tried to speak over the booming thunder._

_"Leave me alone please." She sniffled._

_She released herself from his grip and took a few steps forward, only to have Stefan move in front of her. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders, which prevented her from going anywhere._

_"Caroline-"_

_"Stefan." She interrupted. "Please, I need to be alone."_

_"But I don't think now is a good time for you to be."_

_"Well I think it is!" She snapped. Her voice boomed over the thunder. "So please, just do what I wish and leave me alone."_

_"Caroline, at least let me drive you back to our place."_

_She shook her head, stubbornly. "No, I think I'll just walk. I need to think about things."_

_Tears slowly slid down her cheeks as her voice cracked. Stefan looked at her and knew he wasn't going to win this._

_Giving up, Stefan moved out of her way. "Okay."_

_She walked past him, and kept on walking. Stefan stared after her. He got in his car and followed her, until she bolted off in a vampire speed run, causing him to lose her. She ran as fast as she could, tears mixing with rain falling down her cheeks. Her life was a complete mess right now. How did it get like this? How did she let this happen? Her mother didn't remember her. Her own mother didn't know who she was. The tears fell harder, she had no one. Caroline was the only one left, she had no family. Her father was somewhere in California with David, and her own mother didn't know who she was. Her life was so confusing and it was a mess. Her relationship with her family was crumbling. Her relationships with her friends were rekindling, with Jeremy and Damon, and also with Jenna and Bonnie. But Stefan, she didn't know what kind of relationship they shared. Was it romantic? Or just friendship? It seemed more than just friendship, the way they looked at each other, the little moments that they shared. He was caring and loving. She shook her head and pushed on, her legs felt numb but she kept on running. _

…..

The tears fell harder and she collapsed to the ground, sobs escaping her lips, uncontrollably. Her stomach hurt as she gasped for air, she curled up and held onto her knees and cried. Mud clung in her hair and on her clothes. Her clothes were soaked right through. She sat up and leaned against a tree, her tears had subdued for now. She fiddled with the ring on her finger, and then the dreadful thought crept up into her mind. What was left for her to live for? Nothing. She would stay here till morning and once the sun came out from the horizon, she would remove her ring and wait for nature to take its course. Yes, that's what she would do. But then she thought about everyone she'd be leaving behind: Jenna, Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon and Stefan, even her mother. And she couldn't do that. Not after everything everyone had just been through. She felt tears fall down her cheeks and she shook from her sobs and how strangely cold she felt. She didn't know how long she sat there crying, but it had now gotten dark. Her chest heaved as she breathed in air, trying to fill her lungs with the cool sensation. Her body shook. She was cold. Her arms felt numb and so did her legs.

"Caroline?" A distant voice called.

"Stefan!" She croaked her throat was raw and sore.

"Caroline?" His voice was still distant but he sounded closer than before.

"Over here!" She tried to yell but her hoarse voice wouldn't let her.

"Caroline?"

She saw him now, his dark silhouette. "Stefan!"

He then heard her. Her voice croaked his name and he turned around and followed her scent.

"Stefan, Stefan, Stefan." Caroline mumbled.

She rocked back and forth, her arms wrapped around her knees, as she tried to conserve some body heat. Although it wasn't helping, she couldn't stop shaking.

"Caroline!"

She heard his voice and it sounded relieved. She soon felt his strong arms wrap under her knees and around her back. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder. He was _so_ warm.

"Shh, Care. I got you, I got you."

She was so cold, and her body felt limp and weightless in his arms. How could he have let her run off like that? If he had followed her, than she wouldn't be like this. He clutched her shaking body closer to him, trying to keep her warm. With his vampire speed he took off in the direction of the boarding house. While he ran sheets of rain hit against his face, blurring his vision. He made it to the boarding house in minutes and swiftly opened the door with his foot. He walked in, Caroline still shaking in his arms. He noticed a figure walking down the stairs and looked up, it was Damon. He had a look of confusion and concern cross his face.

"What happened?"

Stefan held Caroline closer to him. "It's a long story."

Damon walked over to him. "Here, give her to me, I'll bring her upstairs. You go change into something dry."

Stefan nodded. "Okay. Uh Damon," Damon turned toward his brother. "Keep Jeremy away, I don't want him to see her like this."

Damon nodded in understanding. "I will."

Stefan went upstairs and into his room. He quickly discarded his soaking wet clothes and put on a dry pair. He ran a hand over his face and then through his wet hair. How could he let this happen? Why wasn't he with her? He never should have let her run off, not in the emotional state that she was in. He promised that he would not let anything happen to her. How could he not have been there for her? How could he have broken that promise? She had relied on him. And he let her down. How could he have let her down?

... {live}...

Damon brought Caroline up the stairs, he carefully walked towards one of the guest rooms; not wanting Jeremy to hear. He opened the door and started to walk in, until he heard the library door beside him open. He sighed. Jeremy.

"Is that Caroline? What happened? What's going on?" He questioned.

Damon didn't answer and he kept walking into the room, Jeremy followed.

"Damon." Jeremy said firmly. "What's going on? What happened to her?"

Damon carefully placed Caroline down on the bed. He turned to Jeremy with a distressed look.

"Damon, what happened?"

Damon sighed. "I don't even know Jeremy. Stefan hasn't told me yet."

The sound of heavy footsteps had both men turning in the direction of the open door. The footsteps sounded down the hall in their direction and Stefan appeared in the door frame, a shocked look on his face.

"Jeremy." He looked at Damon who just shrugged. "What, uh, what are you doing in here?"

Jeremy took a couple strides to reach him. "Stefan, what happened?"

He gave a worried look at Caroline, who was lying on the bed, still slightly shaking. He took a step towards her.

"I'll explain everything downstairs."

He turned and looked from Damon to Jeremy.

"Alright, we'll be downstairs."

Jeremy left the room, leaving Stefan glaring at Damon.

"What?" Damon asked annoyed.

Stefan pointed towards the door. "Keep an eye on him Damon. I mean it, Caroline's all he has left."

Damon nodded in understanding. "I know Stefan."

He turned and left the room. Stefan sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair. He moved towards the bed and sat down beside her. He stared at her, caressed her cheek and brushed her hair off her face. She shook against his touch.

"Stefan." She murmured, stirring in her sleep.

Stefan moved closer to her and lay down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his hands across her cold arms, a gesture to warm her. He felt her instinctively move closer to him, she fit perfectly molded into him. He laid there with her till she stopped shaking. Once in awhile he would place soft kisses on her arms, cheek and in her hair. He would whisper sweet words of encouragement in her ear, and things like how he will always be there and he'd never leave her again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against her ear. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

His lips brushed against her ear. Stefan lightly kissed it before getting up and walking towards the door. He turned and gave one last glance at her, a soft smile on his lips. He closed the door behind him, letting her get some rest. He walked down the stairs and anticipated to be bombarded with questions from Damon and Jeremy. He saw them sitting on the couch. Jeremy was the first one to stand once he noticed Stefan.

"What happened? What's going on?"

Stefan sighed while he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Uh-" He let out a nervous laugh before clearing his throat. "We went to go visit her mother and it wasn't a good day. Liz didn't recognize her. And Caroline-" He paused and shook his head. "Caroline was so broken. I felt so...I understood what she was going through." He looked down. "After Liz didn't recognize her, and started yelling for a nurse. Caroline stood and ran out. I went after her and tried to help her. I tried to be there for her and she told me to leave her alone. So I did, and then I came back here. I waited for her to come back, but she was gone for a little too long and I got worried because of the storm. So I went out to look for her. I looked for awhile and I was unable to find her, until I saw her. She was shaking, and soaking wet and cold. She had her ring in her hands and the sun was starting to rise. I picked her up and she felt so limp in my arms." He paused and looked back up at Damon and Jeremy. "And for a second, for a split second I thought I was going to lose her. And I didn't know what I was going to do."

There was a silence in the room as Jeremy and Damon took in the information.

"Stefan, you can't beat yourself up about it. Care is fine. We didn't lose her." Jeremy said reassuringly.

Stefan nodded. "I know, but I just..." He trailed off. "I made a promise to her and that promise was broken."

"You can't always keep your promises baby brother."

Damon's voice spoke for the first time since leaving the guest room. The sound of his voice had Stefan and Jeremy looking at him intrigued.

"But," Damon continued. "You just need to let her know that you're still there for her. You need to let Caroline know that she's not alone."

Stefan nodded. "That's exactly what I'm going to do. I'll prove to her that I'll never let her down again."

... {love}...

_**A/N:**_ Hey! What did you guys think? : ) 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previously on I've Been Roaming Around:**_

_"Stefan, you can't beat yourself up about it. Care is fine. We didn't lose her." Jeremy said reassuringly._

_Stefan nodded. "I know, but I just..." He trailed off. "I made a promise to her and that promise was broken."_

_"You can't always keep your promises baby brother."_

_Damon's voice spoke for the first time since leaving the guest room. The sound of his voice had Stefan and Jeremy looking at him intrigued._

_"But," Damon continued. "You just need to let her know that you're still there for her. You need to let Caroline know that she's not alone."_

_Stefan nodded. "That's exactly what I'm going to do. I'll prove to her that I'll never let her down again."  
><em>

….

It was early in the morning. Jeremy had dozed off on the living room couch until now. He was awake and worried. He got up and quietly walked up the stairs towards Stefan's room. He opened the door and saw Caroline lying in bed with Stefan fast asleep beside her. His arms were wrapped around her protectively. Stefan must have moved her in here, instead of the guest room so he could keep a better eye on her. Jeremy took a step in and as if there was a loud crack in the house, Caroline looked at him.

"Jeremy!" She whispered, not wanting to wake Stefan.

Using her vampire speed she unwrapped Stefan's arms from around her and was in front of him in seconds. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Caroline, how are you feeling?" He said as they pulled away.

She shrugged. "Mhm, better."

Jeremy nodded. "That's good."

Caroline squinted her eyes and gave him a questionable look. "Are you okay Jer? You're acting different."

He let out a nervous awkward laugh and ran a hand through his hair. It reminded her of Stefan.

"Uh, I'm just glad you're okay."

She was unconvinced. Caroline reached for his hand.

"Jer, what's the matter?"

He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "I'm just so glad you're okay. I was so worried about you."

Caroline smiled at this. "Jer I'm completely fine. Okay? There's no need to be worried anymore."

"I love you."

Her fingers played in his hair. "I love you too Jer."

She pulled away and rubbed her thumb over the curve of his strong jaw.

"You're strong. But you need to stop worrying, it's aging you and it shouldn't. I want you to experience being young while you still can. You're a Gilbert, so have fun, party. And if you're anything like your sister you'll be having _lots_ of fun."

Jeremy sighed and chuckled softly. His expression then saddened. "Tell me about her, please."

Caroline nodded. "Okay."

She glanced at Stefan to make sure he was still asleep.

She grabbed Jeremy's hand. "Let's go talk downstairs."

Jeremy nodded and followed her out the door. They walked side by side down the stairs.

"Sorry about that. It's just he hasn't been getting very much sleep lately, with being so concerned about me. I can tell, when he thinks I'm asleep, he just looks at me, making sure that I'm okay and everything. But yeah." She nodded. "I feel his eyes on me and I just so badly want to tell him to sleep, just for once, just for a few hours."

Jeremy nodded. "You care about him?"

It wasn't really a question, more like a statement. But he did have questioning to his tone.

A smile formed on her lips as she nodded. "Yeah, yeah I do."

Jeremy smiled. "That's great Care."

They sat down side by side on the couch.

Caroline turned to him. "So what do you want to know?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Anything. A story, something?"

Caroline nodded. "Alright." She tapped her finger on her chin, thinking. Her eyes lit up and a smile came on her face. "Well, there was one time when Elena and I were younger. You were probably still in diapers, but we were at preschool on the playground. And the school bully, Michael Davidson came over to us and pushed me to the ground and threw sand into my face and hair." She had a distant look in her eyes, as if she was there in the memory right now. "And Elena-" She chuckled as a smile came on her lips. "She got so angry. She chased Michael Davidson all over the playground, just to get back at him. And she did. She had him pinned to the ground and was hitting him in the face, pinching his nose, pulling his hair. She was putting him through the same amount of humiliation that I went through. And I just stood there laughing along with the crowd."

Jeremy laughed a huge grin on his lips. "Yeah, that sounds like something Elena would do."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah, she was something." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, getting it out of her face. "But at that moment, I knew that she was my best friend and I would do _anything_ for her. I would hurt any boy who hurt her or pushed her to the ground and threw sand at her, just like she did for me."

Jeremy smiled. "You're a good friend Caroline."

She shook her head. "No I'm not, I wasn't to her. I should have been here with her. I should have come to visit sooner."

"No, Care, no, you are a good friend. And you leaving, Elena understood." He reached for her hands and held them in his. "She was happy that you were moving on in your life and living. She was proud of you. She was so proud of you." He paused. "She told me once that she was jealous of you."

Caroline gave him a perplexed look.

"She was jealous that you got to live your life and she had to still be precautious about Klaus and everything that came along with being the doppelganger."

Caroline smiled. "Tell me a story about what she was like with you. Please Jer, tell me."

He nodded and squeezed her hands. "Okay."

He thought for a moment before a smile came on his face again.

"I was probably about six years old. We were at Uncle John's cabin during the summer. It was a really humid day and Elena and I decided to go swimming. We were diving in the lake and then we decided to have a competition. Elena went first, and being Elena she did a perfect dive. When she resurfaced, she gave me an I'm-amazing-look and I was so going to prove her wrong. I backed up to get a running start and I dove in. My footing wasn't right and I landed on my arm funny when I hit the water. When I surfaced I was crying and Elena came rushing over to me." A sad smile formed on his lips. "And she-" He ran a hand across his face, and took in a shaky breath before laughing it off. "She said _'Jer, what's wrong? Are you okay?'_ and I didn't answer, I just clutched my arm. She grabbed me and pulled me towards the dock. And using her eight year old strength she carefully lifted me up onto the dock. She pushed herself up and helped me stand. And she put her arms around me and said _'It's okay Jer, its okay. I'll bring you to mom and dad and they'll know what to do. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I made you do that. I'm sorry.'_ And she kept on apologizing as we walked toward the cabin. And she opened the door and my mom came rushing over. Elena told her what happened and my mom called my dad and told him that she was going to take me to the emergency. She had insisted that Elena stay home with my dad, but Elena wouldn't listen. She walked me to the car and sat beside me, and as we drove to the emergency she kept saying _'I love you, I love you Jer. I always will.' _And what I said to her was, _'I love you too Elena, and I forgive you. I will always love you.'_ And I still remember the look on her face, she was so grateful." He paused and looked Caroline in the eye and smiled. "She was always so caring. Even after mom and dad. She was still looking after me. Elena was still the caring, concerned older sister who looked out for me."

Caroline squeezed his hand. "She loved you. Of course she would look after you, Jer."

He nodded and squeezed her hand in return. "I know Care, I do. But I just." He sighed. "I don't know."

"Jer, what? Tell me."

"I just don't even know why she went to meet Klaus and the sacrifice didn't even work. She went to him and didn't tell any of us, she just left to her death."

"Jeremy! She did it to protect you, to protect the ones she loved."

"Care, we protected her from Klaus for three years! And in the end she just gave herself over to him. She just gave up!" He yelled.

He stood up in front of her, anger etched on his face.

"Jeremy!" Caroline scolded. "She loved you, she did it to protect you and Stefan and everyone else. She did not give up. She saw the bigger picture, that with you guys protecting her, she was wasting your lives away. All of you were so occupied with keeping her safe and she realized that if you kept that up, then you would never have a life. She realized that you guys would never be able to get married or have babies! She realized that you guys were in more severe danger."

Jeremy looked down at her. "How do you know that?"

"She told me. Elena phoned me in Seaside and told me everything. But I didn't know that she was planning to see Klaus." Caroline stood and met him. She placed her thumb on his cheek. "She loved you and wanted you to have a life, to have a family."

"Care, I-I didn't know."

"I know you didn't, but now you do."

Her thumb rubbed across his cheek again.

"Jer, you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

She leaned closer to him. "I want you to come and talk to me if you need to okay? Please, come to me and talk."

"I will."

"Okay, good."

She moved her face closer to his and kissed him on the lips. It wasn't a romantic one she just felt like she had to. When they pulled away Caroline smiled at him and made her way toward the stairs.

"Stay gold Jeremy, stay gold!"

They both burst out in laughter and Caroline started walking up the stairs.

"I'm just going to see if Stefan is up yet."

She walked down the hall and opened Stefan's bedroom door. She poked her head in and saw that he was still asleep. She smirked to herself and walked over to his bed. She crawled in beside him, and snuggled close to him which caused Stefan to stir. He lifted his head, groggy and disoriented, until he felt her against him.

"Hi." His voice was groggy from sleep.

"Hi." She whispered with a big smile on her face.

Stefan sighed. "How long was I asleep for?"

Caroline shrugged. "Mhm a few hours."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Caroline shrugged again. "You needed the sleep."

She let out a small laugh as she rubbed her finger along her lower lip. Stefan grinned at her as he laughed.

"Well thank you for letting me sleep."

She stroked his cheek. "No worries. I'm glad you got some."

He smiled at her and placed his hand on her arm affectionately. She looked at where his hand was before looking back at him.

"Stefan, um-can I-can we talk about something? It's important."

His brows furrowed as he nodded seriously. "Yeah, yeah, what's bothering you?"

"Well, I-I just want to know what we are?"

Stefan looked even more confused. "We're vampires, Caroline."

She shook her head and held up her hands defensively. "No, no, I know that. But that's not what I mean." She sighed. "Stefan, I want to know what-what our relationship is? What are we to each other?"

She noticed his shocked look. _Yup Care, you definitely just scared him away. Look at his face you totally caught him off guard and now he doesn't know what to say._

"Uh, um well Care-"

She shook her head. "You don't have to say anything, its okay. I understand, I shouldn't have asked. Forget it, I never said anything."

He reached for her hands. "No, it's okay, I'm glad you asked. I think that we are friends who have been through a lot together, who have been there for one another and helped each other through the rough times. And we are friends who care deeply for each other."

Why did you just say that? You two are most definitely not just friends. There's something more going on between you two, something bigger that you least expected.

"Friends?" She paused and gulped, trying to swallow the disappointment that was rising up her throat. She simply nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I agree."

There was an awkward silence.

"Care-"

"Hey," Caroline interrupted. "Um I'm going to go take a shower and let you get ready for the day. But I still need to talk to you after."

He nodded. "Oh, okay."

She gave him a tight smile before slowly getting off his bed and walking out of the room. As she closed the door, she tried to hold back her sobs until she was a fair distance away. She turned the corner and she covered her mouth with her hand as small sob escape her lips, tears falling from her eyes. _Calm down, Care, breathe. You're friends, yes, but something more could blossom. Something already has, it's been for awhile, since you turned. He'll realize how he feels about you and everything will click. Maybe he isn't over Elena and that's why he said that to you. _Her tears fell faster as she hurried down the stairs, stopping when a figure stood in her way. She looked up, vision blurry from tears. She blinked and it cleared. Damon stood in front of her.

"Caroline?" His voice was dripping with concern. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and sniffled. "N-nothing. I-it's nothing."

He strode closer to her and placed both hands on either side of her face. "What happened? Tell me."

"S-Stefan-"

"Caroline?" Jeremy spoke as he turned the corner and saw her with Damon, crying. "What did you do to her?"

Damon turned his head to Jeremy. "I didn't do anything Gilbert, stop accusing. Stefan did something."

Jeremy furrowed his brows, before looking at Caroline purposefully. "What did he do Care?"

She shook her head again. "Nothing, he didn't do anything."

Damon stroked her cheek. The gesture caused her to quickly look at him.

"Caroline," He said softly, "what did he do?"

Caroline looked into his eyes and felt like she could confide in him. "H-he said that-that…can you just talk to him please?"

Damon pulled Caroline closer to him and hugged her. "Yeah." He kissed the side of her head and rubbed her back. "Yeah, I will."

"Thank you Damon." She whispered into his neck.

He pulled away and smiled at her. "You okay?"

She nodded and gave him a grateful smile. She walked past him and went towards the nearest bathroom. Jeremy followed her and she heard Damon go up the stairs to talk with Stefan.

"Care, are you okay?"

She turned to Jeremy and wiped a tear away. "Yeah, I'm fine Jer."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

He took a step closer to her and hugged her.

"I'm here for you, if you need me."

She smiled. "I know you are, and I'm here for you if you need me."

They pulled away from each other, smiling.

"I'm going to go take a shower, get all cleaned up."

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, okay."

He turned and left. Caroline went into the bathroom and quickly undressed. She turned the water onto hot and jumped in. The water felt nice as it ran down her body, she turned the dial so the water was even hotter. She sat down on the shower floor and hugged her knees to her chest as she sobbed, her body shaking. _Elena_. She missed Elena. And Stefan, what the heck was happening between them? She cried for Elena, for Stefan, Damon. She cried for Jeremy and Jenna, and Alaric. The sounds of the running water drowned out her sobs.

….

"What did you say to Caroline?"

He barged into Stefan's room, causing Stefan to startle.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. What did you say to her?"

Stefan furrowed his brows. "Why does it concern you?"

Damon looked insulted. "It concerns me because you have her sobbing uncontrollably in the shower."

Stefan's face fell. What? She was crying? Why?

"What did you say to her?" His voice was firm.

Stefan ran a hand through his hair. "I-I said that we were friends, who have been through a lot together and care deeply for each other."

Damon scoffed. "Are you an idiot?"

Stefan gave him an incredulous look.

"You and Caroline are definitely _not_ just friends, you _never_ were."

"Damon-"

"When are you going to realize it Stefan? You care about her in a way that is different from how you cared about Elena. It's stronger, it's deeper and that scares you. You better realize it soon brother, before she's gone."

He turned and left, leaving Stefan with the haunting thought that he might be right.

_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone! Let me know what you think of the Jeremy/Caroline and Damon/Caroline scenes and the Stefan/Caroline ones too. : )


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previously on I've Been Roaming Around:**_

_"What did you say to her?" His voice was firm._

_Stefan ran a hand through his hair. "I-I said that we were friends, who have been through a lot together and care deeply for each other."_

_Damon scoffed. "Are you an idiot?"_

_Stefan gave him an incredulous look._

_"You and Caroline are definitely _not_ just friends, you _never_ were."_

_"Damon-"_

_"When are you going to realize it Stefan? You care about her in a way that is different from how you cared about Elena. It's stronger, it's deeper and that scares you. You better realize it soon brother, before she's gone."_

_He turned and left, leaving Stefan with the haunting thought that he might be right._

... {laugh}...

His talk with Damon made him realize that he loved her, _a lot_. He went towards the bathroom door, the sound of the water still running. He knocked.

"Caroline?"

There was no answer, worry struck him. She had been in there for a long time, a little too long. He barged open the door, thick steam hung in the air. His gaze landed on the crumpled figure sitting on the shower floor.

"Caroline?"

He rushed over to her, opening the glass door and turning the water off. He picked up her wet nude body from the shower floor. Her skin was hot and wounds from the scorching water were visible on her body. The redness was slowly starting to heal and her skin was returning to normal. He carried her up the stairs, his shirt getting damp from her wet body against him. It suddenly crossed his mind that she was nude, he ignored it. There were bigger things he had to do. He had to make sure she was okay. Stefan opened his bedroom door and placed her on the bed. He softly stroked her face.

"Caroline? Care? Hey, Caroline?"

Her eyes fluttered open, she looked disoriented. Her eyes wandered around the room, taking in her surroundings.

"Stefan? Wha-"

She stopped mid sentence, realizing she was naked. She frantically looked around for something to cover herself with, but was unsuccessful. Stefan handed her a blanket, she gave him a grateful smile. He looked away as she covered herself.

"What were you thinking?" He sounded mad, but he was just worried about her.

"Excuse me?"

"What were you thinking? What caused you to do that?"

"You're angry?" She asked, confused.

"Of course I'm angry! I want to know why you were doing that."

"I was having me time."

"Me time?"

She nodded. "Yeah, time for me to just be alone and think."

"You were having _me time_ in scorching hot water?"

She nodded again. "Yeah, I guess."

"It burned your skin!" He yelled.

"It took the pain away! It made me feel numb!"

"Why were you feeling pain?"

"Because of everything! Elena, you, Damon and Jeremy! I feel pain over all of you! Elena died!" She stated. "I comforted everyone. Jenna, Jeremy, Damon and you. I asked you how you were, and if you were alright. And no one asked me how I was, or if I was alright. No one comforted me! I gave and gave and _no one_ gave back! No one helped me through all this! No one."

"Care-"

"No." She interrupted.

She stood up, turned away from him as she wrapped the blanket around herself and walked past him to the door. She stood in the frame and faced him.

"I'm leaving. I'm going back to Seaside tomorrow." She paused and looked him in the eyes. "And Jeremy is coming with me."

She turned away from him and left the room, without looking back.

... {live}...

When evening came, Caroline snuck out of the guest room. She had tried her best to avoid Stefan for the rest of the day. Even when he had driven she and Jeremy back to the Gilbert's house. He had told them that he would stay at the boarding house with Damon for now. Jeremy had nodded and said that he would let Jenna know.

"Jer?" She knocked on his bedroom door.

"Come in."

She pushed it open and peeked her head in. "Hey."

She walked in and closed the door behind her. She stayed close to the door so she could have a fast escape if things went haywire.

"What's up?"

Caroline looked at the ground, she fiddled with her hands, her nerves getting the best of her. "I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going back to Seaside."

She looked up at him and his expression tugged at her heart strings. His smile had fallen, his eyes looked sad and his mouth hung open a little.

He cleared his throat. "Oh." He cleared his throat again, finding words hard to form. "Are you sure that's a smart thing to do?"

Caroline nodded and took a step towards him. "Yeah, I do. I was only going to stay for as long as it took for everyone to get their lives somewhat back to normal." She paused and took in his expressionless face. "But I have a proposition for you." She noticed the curiosity form in his eyes. "What if you came with me?"

She saw his eyes grow wide.

"What?" He shook his head. "No Care, I can't."

"Why not? Come on Jer, this will be good for you. You'll be able to get away! I'll go talk to Jenna right now."

She turned and rushed down the stairs, leaving Jeremy dumbstruck. She turned the corner to find Jenna in the kitchen.

"Jenna, can I talk to you for a second?"

She nodded. "Yeah, what's up Caroline?"

Caroline sighed. "I'm going back to Seaside tomorrow...and I want to bring Jeremy with me."

Jenna stopped what she was doing and looked back up at Caroline, shock written on her features.

"You what?"

"I want Jeremy to come back to Seaside with me. Please Jenna-"

"Yes." Jenna interrupted. "Yes he can go with you. It will be good for him. It will help him take his mind off things. But please Caroline look out for him."

Caroline nodded. "Thank you! And you have my word. I will not let anything happen to him."

... {love}...

_**A/N:**_ So what do you guys think? Please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously on I've Been Roaming Around:**_

_"I'm leaving. I'm going back to Seaside tomorrow." She paused and looked him in the eyes. "And Jeremy is coming with me."_

_She turned away from him and left the room, without looking back.  
>…..<em>

_Caroline looked at the ground, she fiddled with her hands, her nerves getting the best of her. "I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going back to Seaside."_

_He cleared his throat. "Oh." He cleared his throat again, finding words hard to form. "Are you sure that's a smart thing to do?"_

_Caroline nodded and took a step towards him. "Yeah, I do. I was only going to stay for as long as it took for everyone to get their lives somewhat back to normal." She paused and took in his expressionless face. "But I have a proposition for you." She noticed the curiosity form in his eyes. "What if you came with me?"_

_"What?" He shook his head. "No Care, I can't."_

_"Why not? Come on Jer, this will be good for you. You'll be able to get away! I'll go talk to Jenna right now."_

…_..  
>"I'm going back to Seaside tomorrow...and I want to bring Jeremy with me."<em>

_Jenna stopped what she was doing and looked back up at Caroline, shock written on her features._

_"You what?"_

_"I want Jeremy to come back to Seaside with me. Please Jenna-"_

_"Yes." Jenna interrupted. "Yes he can go with you. It will be good for him. It will help him take his mind off things. But please Caroline look out for him."_

_Caroline nodded. "Thank you! And you have my word. I will not let anything happen to him."_

….

"Oh Jer, I'm so excited! You're going to love Seaside, it's so cute, and you know it has that small town unique feel to it."

She grinned as she looked back onto the road. Jeremy chuckled at her, a smile on his face as he looked out the passenger window. They pulled into her driveway and Caroline unbuckled her seatbelt and quickly opened the car door. Jeremy was confused at why she was in such a rush, his unbuckled seatbelt slowly moved over his shoulder and he opened his door and got out. Caroline rushed over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her front door. She unlocked it and stepped in, pulling Jeremy with her.

"I'm home!"

Jeremy laughed. "Yes you are."

She rushed over to him. "Come on, let's get you settled in and then I'll show you around!"

He nodded. "Okay."

... {laugh}...

"This is where I took Stefan for lunch when he came to visit."

She motioned to a small restaurant just past the grocery store.

"And this is where we went-" She stopped when she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry." She said, turning to see who it was, getting the feeling of déjà-vu.

"It's alright Caroline."

"Ethan, hey. By the way, thanks again for giving me the ride to Mystic Falls."

"Oh don't worry about it, it was my pleasure."

He glanced at Jeremy, and then back at Caroline.

"Oh, right. Ethan, this is my _brother_ Jeremy." She motioned to Jeremy. "Jer, this is my friend Ethan. He drove me to Mystic Falls for Elena's funeral."

Jeremy nodded as he shook Ethan's hand. "Oh, so you're the guy that forced himself upon my sister."

Caroline laughed awkwardly and so did Ethan.

"Yeah, about that, I'm really sorry Care."

She smiled up at him. "It's okay. But um, we better get going. It was really nice to see you again."

"Yeah, it was nice to see you again too."

The pair turned away and continued on walking.

"Are you serious Caroline?"

She looked at him. "What?"

He moved in front of her, placing both hands on her shoulders. "That guy is a scumbag."

Caroline laughed. "I tell you, you and Stefan are more alike than I thought. He said the exact same thing."

"So then you should take that as a hint to never see or talk to this guy again."

She smiled at him. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's continue showing you around."

_**A/N:**_ Hey sorry for the short chapter. I've been really busy lately. But I'll update soon! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previously on I've Been Roaming Around:**_

_He glanced at Jeremy, and then back at Caroline._

_"Oh, right. Ethan, this is my _brother_ Jeremy." She motioned to Jeremy. "Jer, this is my friend Ethan. He drove me to Mystic Falls for Elena's funeral."_

_Jeremy nodded as he shook Ethan's hand. "Oh, so you're the guy that forced himself upon my sister."_

_Caroline laughed awkwardly and so did Ethan._

_"Yeah, about that, I'm really sorry Care."_

_She smiled up at him. "It's okay. But um, we better get going. It was really nice to see you again."_

_"Yeah, it was nice to see you again too."_

_The pair turned away and continued on walking._

_"Are you serious Caroline?"_

_She looked at him. "What?"_

_He moved in front of her, placing both hands on her shoulders. "That guy is a scumbag."_

_Caroline laughed. "I tell you, you and Stefan are more alike than I thought. He said the exact same thing."_

_"So then you should take that as a hint to never see or talk to this guy again."_

_She smiled at him. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's continue showing you around."_

... {laugh}...

Jeremy had been staying with her for quite some time now and she enjoyed his company.

"Don't go in the closet!" Caroline yelled.

Jeremy laughed, which caused Caroline to look over at him, a smile on her lips.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"No, Jer tell me!"

He sighed and placed his food down. "I just can't believe I've never realized how fun you were before."

Caroline smiled. "Well, I'm flattered!"

He laughed again and then they turned their attention back to the movie, and continued on eating. Caroline looked at Jeremy from the corner of her eye and saw that he was in deep concentration with watching the movie. This was the perfect opportunity. She swiftly moved her chopsticks in some way, and with a flick of her wrist, rice went flying through the air and landed on his cheek, breaking his concentration. He turned to her, a confused look on his face.

"Did you just flick rice at me?"

Caroline shrugged. "Maybe."

Jeremy laughed. "Oh, it's on!"

He picked up a piece of his Chow Mein noodles and threw it at her. They landed in her hair and Caroline shrieked in laughter. Soon, their take out containers were empty. Evidence of Chow Mein and Sweet and Sour Pork were strewn across the room, on the floor, in between couch cushions, on their clothes and in their hair. The movie was completely forgotten about as the two laughed at what had just occurred.

"Come on, let's go get cleaned up."

She stood and held out her hand for Jeremy to grab and she pulled him up.

"You can shower first if you want to, I'll wait."

Caroline looked at him. "Are you sure?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

She flashed him a grateful smile and then went into the bathroom. He waited till he heard the sound of the shower running before he walked into the kitchen and took out his phone from his jean pockets. He dialed the familiar number.

_"Hello? Jeremy? Is everything alright?"_

"Yeah, yeah, everything is fine. Where are you?"

_"I'm in Napa, Idaho."_

"Oh uh. When are you going to come here?"

There was a long pause on the other end, and then a tired sigh soon followed.

_"I'll be there soon. I'm just-"_ Jeremy could hear the sound of chains, coughing and screaming in the background. _"I'm just taking care of something right now." _Jeremy could have sworn that he heard a firm and forceful voice in the background, the tone of voice was threatening._ "I'll leave later tonight and be there by morning. Jeremy, are you sure I should come? Should we give her some more time?"  
><em>  
>"It's been six and a half months, Caroline should be over it by now."<p>

The sound of the shower shutting off made Jeremy anxious.

"I have to go, she's coming. But you have to come. She'll be excited to see you."

_"I'm not too sure about that."_

"She will. She cares about you, and you care about her."

He heard a long sigh again. _"All right, I'll be there in eight hours."_

"Okay, see you then. Bye Stefan."

_"Bye Jeremy."_

He hung up the phone and just as he put it on the counter, Caroline emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body and head.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked, curious.

Jeremy cleared his throat. "Just Jenna, she says hi."

Caroline nodded. "The shower's all free for you to use. Get in there, you smell like pork."

Jeremy laughed and picked up a pen and playfully threw it at her. Caroline dodged it and chuckled. Oh was she glad to have him here.

... {live}...

_**A/N:**_ Please Review! Let me know what you guys think! : )


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previously on I've Been Roaming Around:**_

_He waited till he heard the sound of the shower running before he walked into the kitchen and took out his phone from his jean pockets. He dialed the familiar number._

"Hello? Jeremy? Is everything alright?"__

_"Yeah, yeah, everything is fine. Where are you?"_

"I'm in Napa, Idaho."__

_"Oh uh. When are you going to come here?"_

_There was a long pause on the other end, and then a tired sigh soon followed.  
><em>  
>"I'll be there soon. I'm just-"<em> Jeremy could hear the sound of chains, coughing and screaming in the background. <em>"I'm just taking care of something right now."_ Jeremy could have sworn that he heard a voice in the background, the tone of voice was threatening. _"I'll leave later tonight and be there by morning. Jeremy, are you sure I should come? Should we give her some more time?"  
><em><br>"It's been six and a half months, Caroline should be over it by now."_

_The sound of the shower shutting off made Jeremy anxious._

_"I have to go, she's coming. But you have to come. She'll be excited to see you."  
><em>  
>"I'm not too sure about that."<em><em>

_"She will. She cares about you, and you care about her."_

_He heard a long sigh again. _"All right, I'll be there in eight hours."__

_"Okay, see you then. Bye Stefan."_

"Bye Jeremy." 

….

Stefan knocked on her front door. Jeremy walked over and opened it.

"Finally, you're here!"

He pulled the door back further so Stefan could enter. Stefan walked in and glanced around, noticing that Caroline wasn't home.

"Where's-"

"She's out hunting."

Stefan nodded. He walked more into the living room. Jeremy followed.

"Are you sure I should be here?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, Caroline has gotten over it."

"Okay good."

He looked around his surroundings. It still smelled like her.

"Don't hurt her."

His sudden subject of topic caused Stefan to turn towards him. Although, the protectiveness that he had over the blonde was comforting.

"Caroline is all the family I have left. She's been by our side through everything."

He cares for her. She was his second sister, his _only_ sister.

"If you hurt her Stefan, I swear to god I will find a way to hurt you."

Stefan didn't chuckle, at the fact that there would be no possible way for Jeremy to hurt him. He was serious, and Stefan understood. He understood the protectiveness and having to worry about her at all times. He experienced the same things years ago with Elena.

Stefan looked at Jeremy, a serious expression on his features. "I know Jeremy. I will do my best to protect her. And I swear I will never hurt her again. I care about her too much to hurt her again."

Jeremy gave him a knowing look. "Do you love her?"

Stefan was silent, he sighed as a smile fell on his lips. His grin grew as he nodded. "Yeah, yeah I do!"

Jeremy smiled and nodded in approval.

"You love me?"

Her voice had both men turning in the direction of the front entrance. Stefan's cheeks reddened. He squared his shoulders and approached her.

"Yeah Care, I do." He reached for her hands and held them in his. "I love you."

She smiled up at him. "I love you too."

"I'll…leave you two alone." Jeremy smirked as he walked out of the room.

Caroline stroked his face. "Stefan, I'm sorry I left like that, I was running away from my issues. And I was running away from you, because I was getting scared of how close we were getting. I was scared that I would blink and everything would be ruined."

He touched her hand. "It's alright, I understand. But there is no need for you to be afraid Caroline. Nothing wrong will happen, if we work together, we will be conquer anything that comes our way."

She sighed. "You're right."

Stefan smiled. "I know."

He leaned down and kissed her. Her hands rested on his chest as she deepened the kiss. Caroline's life was finally falling back on track.

... {love}...

"Oh my gosh! Did you just see that?"

Stefan and Jeremy both looked at her.

"See what?" Stefan asked. His brows furrowed.

Caroline motioned behind her. "That girl, she totally checked Jer out and then you."

Jeremy's eyes widened, as he raised his eyebrows. "What?" He chuckled.

Caroline laughed. "It was the funniest thing!"

"Why?"

Caroline looked at Jeremy and the Stefan.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Is what obvious?" Stefan questioned.

Caroline looked at him, her eyebrows raised. "That I'm walking around Seaside with the two hottest guys?"

Stefan laughed. "And what would make you think that?"

"Um the past three women that have walked by have checked the both of you out. Doesn't that tell you something?"

Stefan and Jeremy laughed.

Caroline looked between both of them. "What...what?"

"Oh, it's just you Caroline."

... {laugh}...

_**A/N:**_ So please review! And give me some feedback on what you guys think!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **So thank you so much for the two who reviewed! And yes, they are all still vampires (except Jeremy). But thank you guys so much for reviewing! I've been waiting so long for more reviews that I just gave up and started adding chapters. But again, thank you!

_**Previously on I've Been Roaming Around:**_

_Jeremy gave him a knowing look. "Do you love her?"_

_Stefan was silent, he sighed as a smile fell on his lips. His grin grew as he nodded. "Yeah, yeah I do!"_

_Jeremy smiled and nodded in approval._

_"You love me?"_

_Her voice had both men turning in the direction of the front entrance. Stefan's cheeks reddened. He squared his shoulders and approached her._

_"Yeah Care, I do." He reached for her hands and held them in his. "I love you."_

_She smiled up at him. "I love you too."  
><em>

…..

Stefan had stayed with her and Jeremy for the past two weeks. Everything had been going fine, until last night. A girl had gone up to Stefan when they had been at a bar. The random woman and been drunk and kissed him. Stefan was completely shocked and pulled away instantly, obviously not soon enough because it didn't go unnoticed by Caroline. She had stormed out, Jeremy following her, with Stefan soon after. She had stayed in Jeremy's room with him all night. They had shared many 'brother/sister' moments, and it had made Caroline feel much better after the events that had happened earlier that evening. But now it was the afternoon, later the next day and avoiding Stefan was now out of the question.

"You need to leave."

"Why?"

"I-I don't want you here."

He took a step closer to her.

"Stefan, please just leave."

"I thought we told each other that we would work through anything that came our way? Any issues? Let's work through this one."

She glared at him. "It's not an issue! Will you please just leave?"

He was in front of her in seconds, pulling Caroline closer to him. He buried his nose into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, and ignored her slight gasp as he did so.

"I need a proper reason." He murmured into her neck, his lips softly brushing against the skin.

She let out a haggard sigh. "I-I-" She sighed again as he brought his hand up the side of her body. "I want you to leave."

"Give me a reason." He firmly whispered as he kissed her neck. "Tell me you don't want me, tell me you don't want _this_ and I will walk out that door and never come back."

He moved to the other side of her neck and placed soft kisses on it.

"I-I don't want you, I-I don't want this." A sigh escaped her lips as she tilted her head back.

He pulled his face away from her and looked down at her. "I don't believe you."

He moved his mouth to her neck again and left kisses.

Caroline closed her eyes and then they flew open, she finally came to her senses and pushed him off of her. She sent him flying across the room.

"I don't want you! And I don't want this!" She yelled.

"Are you completely sure about that?"

She firmly nodded.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?"

She nodded again.

He nodded and slightly turned. "Alright, but if I walk out that door, I'm never coming back."

She looked at him, her eyes cold, as well as her voice. "Fine, go. Leave, I don't want you to come back!"

He nodded. "Alright. Goodbye Caroline."

He turned and sauntered toward the door, turning the knob, he glanced back at her half way out the door before fully walking out. She stood unmoving, stubborn. Not even in a blink of an eye her feet carried her to the door, her hands grabbed the door knob and swung the door open. She stood on her porch.

"Stefan!"

She frantically looked around for him, unable to see him.

"Stefan?"

He was no longer there. The only sound was the echoing of his name.

... {live}...

_**A/N:**_ So I know I haven't been getting very many reviews, and I'm starting to think that people aren't reading the story. Which I find kind of sucks, because I really want you guys to see what I've done with the plot and how the story ends. So please READ and REVIEW! Let me know what you guys think! : )


	14. Chapter 14

_**Previously on I've Been Roaming Around:**_

_"Give me a reason." He firmly whispered as he kissed her neck. "Tell me you don't want me, tell me you don't want this and I will walk out that door and never come back."_

_He moved to the other side of her neck and placed soft kisses on it._

_"I-I don't want you, I-I don't want this." A sigh escaped her lips as she tilted her head back._

_He pulled his face away from her and looked down at her. "I don't believe you."_

_"I don't want you! And I don't want this!" She yelled._

_"Are you completely sure about that?"_

_She firmly nodded._

_"Are you one hundred percent sure?"_

_She nodded again._

_He nodded and slightly turned. "Alright, but if I walk out that door, I'm never coming back."_

_She looked at him, her eyes cold, as well as her voice. "Fine, go. Leave, I don't want you to come back!"_

_He nodded. "Alright. Goodbye Caroline."_

_He turned and sauntered toward the door, turning the knob, he glanced back at her half way out the door before fully walking out. She stood unmoving, stubborn._

….

A loud knock the door had Caroline shoot up from the couch. She glanced at the clock, eleven-thirty. Who knocks at someone's door at eleven-thirty at night? Her first thought was Jeremy? But no, he was asleep in the guest room. Caroline walked over to the door and glanced out the side window.

"What the-"

She opened the door.

"Ethan? What are you doing here?"

A devilish smile spread across his face, which made something in Caroline shift.

"Nope, guess again."

Her eyes grew wide. She had seen that smile before, it felt like years ago. Her breath caught in her throat, he was evil, pure evil.

"Klaus?"

The devilish smile appeared on his lips again. Fear struck her. Jeremy. Save Jeremy. She tried to close the door but his strength was too strong. He stepped in and swiftly walked towards Caroline. Right, she had invited him-Ethan-in when they had gone on their date. As Caroline backed away from him she hit the entryway table and knocked over the lamp. The sound of it crashing to the floor would surely wake Jeremy. And soon enough she heard the guest room door open, and his groggy voice soon followed.

"Caroli-"

"Go back to bed Jeremy."

"Care-"

"Go."

He didn't move. Klaus' movement was so quick that Caroline didn't even have time to blink. He had her pinned against the wall, his hands pinned her own hands above her head, as he moved his face to her neck. Caroline turned her face away from him.

"Jeremy! Get out of here."

"Caroline."

"I said GO!" She yelled.

Jeremy stumbled backwards before turning and running out the door. He ran to the car before fumbling with the door handle. He let out an aggravated grunt, before getting his phone out of his pocket. He dialed the same number he had only three weeks ago.

_"Jeremy?"_

"Stefan! You need to get here now!"

_"Why? What's wrong?"_ His voice sounding worried.

"It's Caroline, Ethan-Klaus is back and-and. Oh god, she told me to leave and I did and he's got her, he's got Caroline."

Horror struck him. Caroline, _his_ Caroline was in danger. Klaus? Klaus was there. He would kill him, he would torture him. First he had to save the girl that he's always loved, and always will, for all eternity.

_"I'm on my way."_

The line went dead and Jeremy knew that Stefan would be there soon.

...

"Do you know how easy it was to meander my way back into your life?" He questioned, his British accent coming through.

"Why are you here?"

"To finish off what you started."

"What _I_ started?"

"Precisely."

He ran his hand up her body and inhaled her scent.

"You're scared. I can smell it."

"Of course I'm-"

Her sentence was cut short when Klaus wrapped his hand around her neck.

"Stop talking." He ordered.

"Let go of me." Caroline croaked. Her throat was closing.

"You're not as strong as I thought you were." He teased.

"I am."

"Prove it." The devilish smile from before was now reappearing.

Caroline growled. "Watch me."

With that, she brought her legs up to her stomach and kicked him backward. Klaus went flying through the air and collided with the opposite wall. She was out of his choke hold and fell to the floor gasping for air. Standing on two feet, finally able to breathe, Caroline prepared herself for his attack. She watched as he stood and in a blur he ran towards her, she blinked waiting for him to collide with her but he didn't. She felt the wind of someone rush in front of her, and then the sound of body-connecting-with-wall. She opened her eyes and saw Stefan, eyes dark, mouth open with fangs contracted.

He growled, "Klaus."

Klaus stood again, brushing off his hands. "Stefan Salvatore." He stepped towards them. "I thought you were dead. You know, considering how truly saddened you were after everything that happened with Elena."

Stefan charged at him, growling as he pinned Klaus against the wall.

"Don't bring her up."

"Why? Still hurting?"

Stefan didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." He glanced at Caroline and then back at Stefan. "It's a shame really. Because she," He pointed to Caroline. "is really into you. However, I get the feeling that you're still not over your dead girlfriend. Wait, correction, _ex-_girlfriend. She chose your brother after all, didn't she?"

Stefan shoved him into the wall. "Shut up." He growled his voice low.

"After all those promises she told you, of how she would always love you and only you. And all that time you spent protecting her from me, what a waste. Really, I pity you."

"I said shut up."

Stefan threw him with such force, that he landed across the room. And in a blur both vampires charged at each other, coming to a standstill with both their hands wrapped around each other's necks.

"Caroline, get out of here."

She shook her head. "No Stefan, I'm not leaving you."

"Go!"

"No!"

She charged towards them and released Klaus' grip on Stefan, by throwing him off and against the wall. Stefan grabbed her.

"You need to leave."

She shook her head. "No, I won't leave you. We can work together, we're stronger that way."

Stefan nodded. "Alright."

He swiftly pushed her out of the way as Klaus came at them. Stefan pushed him back again and Caroline came to his side.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded, determined. "Yeah."

Klaus broke off a piece of wood from the coffee table and charged at Stefan, Caroline tried to push Klaus back but the wood connected into Stefan's arm. He let out a painful groan as he fell to the floor, carefully pulling the stake out. Caroline ran at Klaus, ready to attack him when he swiftly pushed her through the window. The sound of shattering glass had Stefan up on his feet in seconds and toward Caroline. Jeremy came around the corner, worry etched on his face.

"Jeremy, stay back." Stefan warned.

Caroline slowly rose to her feet and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Klaus came through the window with the piece of broken table that had seconds ago been in Stefan's arm. He charged at Caroline and stabbed it through the left side of her back, sinking it through her heart. She heard herself scream in agony which was followed by Stefan and Jeremy both yelling 'NO!' as they ran towards her, Stefan ran past her and threw Klaus onto the street. Then she heard his haunting voice.

"My work here is done."

_**A/N:**_ What did you think? Let me know, please review!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Previously on I've Been Roaming Around:**_

_Klaus broke off a piece of wood from the coffee table and charged at Stefan, Caroline tried to push Klaus back but the wood connected into Stefan's arm. He let out a painful groan as he fell to the floor, carefully pulling the stake out. Caroline ran at Klaus, ready to attack him when he swiftly pushed her through the window. The sound of shattering glass had Stefan up on his feet in seconds and toward Caroline. Jeremy came around the corner, worry etched on his face._

_"Jeremy, stay back." Stefan warned._

_Caroline slowly rose to her feet and everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Klaus came through the window with the piece of broken table that had seconds ago been in Stefan's arm. He charged at Caroline and stabbed it through the left side of her back, sinking it through her heart. She heard herself scream in agony which was followed by Stefan and Jeremy both yelling 'NO!' as they ran towards her, Stefan ran past her and threw Klaus onto the street. Then she heard his haunting voice._

_"My work here is done."_

…..

She felt Stefan's hands wrap around her.

"I'm here, I got you Care. I have you."

She felt as he grabbed the stake and pulled it out of her. She fell to the ground gasping.

"Care, Caroline." Jeremy's frantic voice called for her.

She reached for his hand. "It's okay, I love you okay? You're so strong, and brave Jer. I'm so proud of you."

"Jeremy, go."

"No, Stefan. No, I need to be by her, I need to help her!"

"Jer, go. Please, I don't want you to see this."

"Care-" He cried, his voice sound so broken.

"Please." She pleaded, her voice sounding shattered.

She heard a sob escape him as he reluctantly turned, and his retreat back to the house.

"He's mad at me."

Stefan shook his head. "No, no he isn't. He just wants to help you, he'll understand later."

She nodded. "Tell him I'm sorry."

"I will."

She felt Stefan's hand stroke her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

She touched his hand, and swallowed the metallic taste of blood. "It's okay. You did nothing wrong."

He shook his head. "No, I promised to protect you and I failed. I'm so sorry."

She winced in pain. "Don't blame yourself, you did protect me. You always have."

She slowly closed her eyes. Her toes felt numb.

"Caroline! Hey Care." He softly stroked her face. "Open your eyes! Caroline, don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

"Stefan." Her eyes flutter open. "Take me away, please take me somewhere." Her voice was weak.

Stefan nodded. He carefully picked her up and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Where do you want me to take you?" He whispered.

"Somewhere only we know of."

He nodded knowing the exact place. With his vampire speed they arrived in seconds. It was a quiet spot, up on a mountain side. It had a view of all of Seaside. It was a place where he had come first to town, where he first smelt her scent. He followed her once and she would come to this spot to think and be alone, or according to her, this is where she would have her _'me time'_.

"We're here."

She smiled weakly at him. "You know? I didn't know you knew this spot was here."

"Oh course I do, it's where you have your 'me time'."

She let out a weak laugh, which caused her to start coughing.

"Shh, shh, don't laugh, don't laugh. Please don't laugh."

"Stefan." She said his name softly and it broke his heart. "Don't worry. You worry too much."

He stared down at her and a sad smile graced his lips. He fiddled with the ring on his finger and slowly slid it off.

"No, Stefan, don't!"

He ignored her and threw his ring over the edge.

"I've lived a long life. I don't want to live anymore of it, if you're not with me."

She shook her head and slid her ring off of her finger. She reached for his hand and slid it onto his finger.

"I need you to be there for Jeremy. You need to help him, you need to protect him. This will be your promise to me. And this will be my promise to you." She swallowed the metallic taste of blood again. "I will always love you, and I will always be with you. You have my word on that."

He let out a haggard sighed as a tear fell down his cheek. "I promise Care, I will look after Jeremy. I'll protect him, you have my word." A tear cascaded down his cheek, as his voice grew weak.

She nodded and smiled up at him. She placed her hand affectionately on his cheek.

"Don't cry. You're stronger than this. I love you."

He tried his best to muster up a happy smile as he looked down at her. But he was losing her.

"I love you too, I always will."

"And Stefan, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I-I'm sorry for saying that I don't want you in my life. If I had known that this would happen, I never would have said those words."

He nodded. "I know, I know."

"Forgive me."

He reached for her hands and held them in his, giving them an encouraging squeeze and bringing them to his lips to kiss. "I do, I forgive you."

She smiled as her eyes closed. "Thank you."

"Hey, hey, Caroline, look at me, look at me. Open your eyes, Care, please open your eyes. Don't leave me, not yet."

She opened her eyes. "I'll never leave you. I love you."

Tears fell down his face. Caroline lifted her hand and wiped them away.

"I love you too." He grabbed her wrist and kissed it, "So, so much."

She sighed, her breaths becoming shallow. "Kiss me."

He leaned down and poured every ounce of love, every ounce of emotion into the kiss. When he pulled away she had a small smile on her lips. He heard her inhale a breath and shallowly release it. He felt her go limp. Her head slightly fell to the side. He shook his head as the tears fell faster.

"Caroline? Care!" He softly shook her. "Caroline, open your eyes, open your eyes please, please! Don't leave me...Caroline!" He lifted her limp body and hugged her, his tears soaking her blonde hair.

He carefully placed her down, stood up and started digging a grave with his hands. Using his vampire speed it was quick, although he had to stop a couple times to wipe away the tears that ran down his cheeks. He got out and walked over to her, he lent down and picked her up, making sure he supported her head. He placed her in the grave and buried her. The tears never stopped falling from his eyes. He placed a bouquet of purple chrysanthemum flowers on top of the mound of soil. He felt numb. His feet carried him down the mountain and through the town.

_**A/N:**_ One more chapter left! What did you think? Please don't hate me.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Previously on I've Been Roaming Around:**_

_"I need you to be there for Jeremy. You need to help him, you need to protect him. This will be your promise to me. And this will be my promise to you." She swallowed the metallic taste of blood again. "I will always love you, and I will always be with you. You have my word on that."_

_He let out a haggard sighed as a tear fell down his cheek. "I promise Care, I will look after Jeremy. I'll protect him, you have my word." His voice grew weak._

_She nodded and smiled up at him. She placed her hand affectionately on his cheek._

_"Don't cry. You're stronger than this. I love you."_

_He tried his best to muster up a happy smile as he looked down at her. But he was losing her._

_"I love you too, I always will."  
><em>

_He heard her inhale a breath and shallowly release it. He felt her go limp. Her head slightly fell to the side. He shook his head as the tears fell faster._

_"Caroline? Care!" He softly shook her. "Caroline, open your eyes, open your eyes please, please! Don't leave me...Caroline!" He lifted her limp body and hugged her, his tears soaking her blonde hair._  
>…<p>

He lumberly walked up the front steps of Caroline's house and opened the door. Right away he felt Jeremy's presence.

"Where is she?"

Stefan looked at him sympathetically. "Jeremy, I'm so sorry."

That's when Jeremy broke down. "No! No, no, no!" He ran over to the door and opened it, dashing out onto the porch. "Caroline! Caroline!" He screamed, tears running down his face as he sobbed. He sunk to his knees.

Stefan walked over to him. "Jer, Jeremy. It's going to be alright. I promised her that I would look out for you, and I will never break that promise."

Jeremy turned to him. "She's gone?"

It wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"I-I should have helped her. I-I should have been there-"

Stefan shook his head as he placed his hand comfortingly on the young man's shoulder.

"No, she didn't want you to see her like that. She wanted you to remember the good memories. She wanted you to remember her life, not her death."

"I-I still should have told her that she-she helped me so much and-and-" He was choking up.

"I know, but she already knows."

He pulled Jeremy to his feet and hugged him as he cried.

"She loved you Jeremy, don't you ever forget that."

"I know." He sobbed into Stefan's shoulder.

"Try not to remember her dying. You need to remember her life, all the memories that you shared, remember all the good and funny times. All the times she made you smile and laugh. Burn those memories into your mind, and you'll remember her as happy, loving Caroline. You'll remember the woman she _really_ was."

... {love you forever & always}...

It's been two-almost three years- since Caroline had died. He would visit her every time he visited Seaside. He had brought Jeremy to the grave site just after her death. He knew that Jeremy visited her frequently as well. He also brought Damon, who-when he heard the news of her death-cried uncontrollably. Stefan had felt sorry for his brother. He knew that to Damon, Caroline was family. And he deeply regretted not bringing Damon with him when he went on the quest to find her.

Every time Stefan would visit her, he would bring a bouquet of purple chrysanthemum flowers and put them on her grave. And he would remember the woman he loved, the woman he would love forever and always. He would remember the woman who would always have his heart, and the woman who would always be with him, _his_ Caroline.

_**A/N:**_ So that's the end! I really enjoyed writing this story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Let me know what you think. ; )


End file.
